The Future
by Uki465
Summary: What happens when Bellla, trying to hide from Mike, finds herself in the future? Many surprises including that all her friends seem to be married. And Edward? What has happened to Edward? Is he married as well? Read and review please :
1. The Future

**The Future…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…**

**BPOV**

I made my way through the corridors. I was currently in the newest night club around, Back To The Future, with my boyfriend Edward Cullen, and my 2 best friends Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie was flirting with a guy at the bar, and Alice was dancing with her boyfriend, Jasper. I had just been talking with Edward, when Mike, a guy from school who was obsessed with me came up. I was currently now trying to hide from him.

"Bella? Where are you?" I heard Mike calling from somewhere behind me. I quickened my step and walked straight into Mike. He caught me.

"Bella? Are you alright? Why are you running away from me?"

I turned on my heel, and walked away. I opened the first door on my right and slipped inside. I listened carefully. Footsteps walking past the door. I sighed in relief and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open.

"Oh no. This can't be happening." I rattled the door handle but it was well and truly locked. I banged on the door with my fists.

"Is anyone there? I'm stuck in here! Someone please help me?" I called out but there was no reply. I checked my watch. It was midnight. Edward must be wondering where I had got to. I sat down getting ready for a long wait. I looked around the room. It was a small room, no bigger than a storage closet but it was completely empty except for a panel in the far corner with some buttons on it. Curious, I walked over to it. There was a big purple button on top of two smaller red buttons. I fingered them but did not press them. They could be dangerous, but on the other hand they could help me open the door or alert someone to help me. What was the worst that could happen? I took a deep breath and pressed the purple button. Nothing happened. I sighed. Now what? Then suddenly the room started shaking. I was thrown to the floor. I screamed. The floor shook for what seemed like forever until it finally came to a halt. Cautiously I stood up. Nothing had changed, the room looked exactly the same so what could have happened? I reached out my hand for the door handle, and pushed. The door swung open. I looked outside, and shrieked.

*

Gone was the corridor from where I had entered this strange room. In it's place was a pretty little garden. I turned around and the room had gone! It seemed like I had just stepped into this garden from nowhere. Just then, a little girl ran into the garden. She was small with spiky black hair. She looked really familiar but she can't have been more than 5 years old. I didn't know any 5 year olds.

Confused, I stepped towards her.

"Umm… Hello, I'm Bella Swan. Can you tell me where I am please?"

The girl completely ignored me. She carried on playing with a teddy bear she had brought with her. I walked towards her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Excuse me? I'm really sorry but I don't know where I am. Could you help me?" I asked, but yet again she acted as if she hadn't heard me.

"Caitlyn? Come on. Lunch is ready…" A woman called out. The little girl ran inside the open door. I followed her and knocked on the door Caitlyn had just run through.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called. No-one answered. I peered in through the open door. Standing with her back towards me, was a woman who I assumed was Caitlyn's mother as they looked so alike. I stepped inside and walked over to the woman.

"Excuse me? I'm not meaning to be rude, I did knock, but can you help me?" I asked. Like Caitlyn, the woman ignored me and walked over to the table and served lunch to Caitlyn. The woman turned around. I gasped. It was Alice!

She walked straight towards me. I smiled and waved.

"Alice! I'm so glad to see you here! Do you know where we are? Where did the club go? What happened?"

Alice just walked straight through me. It's a weird feeling to have someone walk through you. I shivered. What did this mean? I didn't exist anymore? I looked carefully at Alice and realized she looked different. She wasn't the 19 year old I had seen dancing in the club but she must have been at least 30.

What had happened?

"Mummy, I wan some ketch!" Caitlyn cried.

"Yes, darling, here you go." Alice handed her some ketchup.

Mummy? Alice had a daughter?

Just then I heard the front door open.

"Alice?" a man called.

"In the kitchen, honey" Alice replied.

Caitlyn jumped out of her chair just as a golden-haired man came into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Caitlyn yelled before throwing herself at the man.

"Heya Princess! Eating lunch?"

Alice smiled at the man before kissing him on the cheek.

"So, how was work Jasper?" she asked.

"Same, same…" he grinned.

Of course. The man was Jasper. Alice's boyfriend, or husband it looked like…

I left them their chatting to explore the rest of the house. As they couldn't see me, I didn't think it would be too much of a problem. I went into the living room. There were pictures everywhere, some of Caitlyn and others of Alice and Jasper. I picked up a dusty photo album. The first few pictures were of their wedding. I recognized Rosalie as one of the bridesmaids and the guy Rosalie was flirting with at the bar next to him. Alice had labeled the picture.

'Rosalie and her husband Emmett'

Husband? It seemed like everyone was married. The next picture showed 3 men in suits, grinning at the camera.

'Edward, Emmett and my husband Jasper'

My heart ached when I saw Edward. Where was he now? Was he married too? Angrily brushing away tears, I turned the page to see my own smiling face. It was a picture of me, Rosalie and Alice at graduation. We all looked so happy. I put the album down and leafed through the others scanning the titles.

'My Wedding' 'Caitlyn's 1st Birthday' 'Rosie's Wedding' 'Bella' 'Caitlyn's 5th Birthday Party' 'Graduation'

My breath caught in my throat. Slowly I pulled out the album named 'Bella'

The first page showed me, Alice and Rose as 5 year olds. I smiled. We all looked so innocent. I flicked through the first few pages which all showed me with my 2 best friends. The next picture was the one with me and Edward. He had his arm around my waist and was smiling his crooked grin. I sighed and turned the page. There was our whole gang. Me and Edward, Alice with Jasper and Rose with Emmett. That was taken in 'Back To The Future' just before everything had happened. The next page showed a newspaper clipping. It was faded. As I read the headline my breathing became more rapid.

'Girl Goes Missing At Night Club'

Underneath was a picture of me. The caption read,

'19 year old Isabella Swan who went missing at 'Back To The Future'

Isabella Swan went to the bathroom and never came back. Her friend, Mike Newton talks. "Bella asked me to meet her, and so I followed her to a room where she went in. I opened the door but she wasn't there. I looked all over but I just couldn't find her.

Isabella's mum, Renee talks to us. "I know she's alive. If anyone has any details please help us find her."

Everyone is very worried for her.

I read the article a few times. This couldn't be happening! The article was dated 10 years ago! I had been missing for 10 years!

"Mummy, ghost!"

I whipped around and saw Caitlyn pointing at me. I realised that all she would see was this photo album floating. I quickly placed it back just as Alice came running in.

"What do you mean, sweetie? There's no-one here!"

"No! Photo floating!" Caitlyn started crying.

Alice hugged her and took her away. I looked at my watch. It was nearly 2am. I looked at the clock Alice had placed on the mantel piece. That said 8pm. I suddenly realised how tired I was. I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind me sleeping here. Wearily, I climbed the staircase and opened the first door. It was completely decorated with Barbie toys. This must be Caitlyn's room. I kept checking the doors until I found a room that looked like a spare room. I sunk into the bed and closed my eyes. Then it suddenly hit me. I had travelled into the future!

*


	2. Alice's Story

**Alice's Story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah…**

**Author's note: Heyy Guys! Thanks for the reviews; I'm hoping for 5 more reviews please? Any ideas are welcome. I'm running out of ideas myself. Thanks. R and R.**

I woke up, wearily… Looking around I saw an unfamiliar room. Where was I? Then it all came back. Me going into the future and everything. I groaned and sank back into the bed. I was in Alice's house still. I slept for another hour then got up. I checked my watch. It was 10am. I headed downstairs. There was no one in the living room. Rubbing my eyes, I walked into the kitchen. Alice was just making pancakes. She turned around, holding a plate of freshly baked pancakes. I sighed. They smelt so yummy! She looked up, straight at me. The plate of pancakes went crashing to the ground. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she shrieked.

"Bella?" Tears fell down Alice's face.

Caitlyn started crying. How could Alice see me now? I took a step towards her, sliding on a pancake before falling down. I felt Alice pull me up before hugging me tightly.

"Oh it is you! Only Bella would have done that!"

I scowled.

"No need to make fun of me!"

"Oh Bella!" And Alice crushed me in another hug.

"You have to tell me everything! Where were you these last 10 years? Why didn't you tell us anything? You gave us an awful fright!" Continuing to bombard me with questions, Alice took me by the hand and dragged me to the living room.

"Now you stay here! Don't move an inch! I'll just put Caitlyn in her play pen, so she won't disturb us. Okay?"

I nodded happily because Alice could see me!

She went to the kitchen. I heard her soothing Caitlyn, before taking her upstairs. She returned in 2 minutes.

"Bella? Oh good, you're still here. Now tell me everything, and don't miss anything out!"

Quickly, I narrated everything that had happened since I had left her.

She listened carefully, giggling when I told her how upset Mike was when I ran away from him, and gasping when I told her about that strange room.

When I had finished, she was silent for a few seconds before squealing.

"So you're Bella from the past? No wonder you look so young! I was going to ask you what moisturizer you use…And you were here yesterday? But I couldn't see you? Now that is weird! So how come I can see you today? Maybe it's something to do with time traveling?" She mused.

After leaving her to think for a few minutes, I asked some questions of my own.

"So how's Rosalie?"

"She's fine. She married that guy she was flirting with at the bar. He's really nice, though he can be annoying. She just gave birth to a little baby boy. He's really sweet. She named him James."

I took in all this information. I decided not to ask about Edward. I didn't want to know the answer.

"And mum and dad? How are they?"

"They're distraught. They don't believe you're dead. Charlie's been putting posters of you everywhere and Renee has been helping."

"I should go see them."

"Yeah… I still can't believe this…My best friend has time travelled! This is just so cool!"

"If you don't mind me asking Alice…How long have I been missing?"

"Oh, 10 years exactly. Yesterday was the day we were in the club."

"So that would make you…?"

"29, yeah. It's so old compared to you. You're so lucky, being only 19!"

I smiled. Of course Alice would think of that.

*

I was currently eating lunch with Caitlyn and Alice. I had told Charlie and Renee, and in my opinion they took it pretty well. Renee did first faint when I knocked on the door, but other than that after she had woken up, they both listened to my story and believed me. There was some crying, from me and my parents. I sighed. After seeing Rosalie tomorrow, only Edward would be left. Would he have really have got married? Would he do that to me? I mean, it had been 10 years. It was stupid of me to think that he would be waiting for me to turn up.

"This lunch is delicious, when did you learn to cook so well?" I asked Alice, my mouth full of some yummy pasta.

"Ever since I had this little darling." She said ruffling Caitlyn's hair. "And the grocery shopping is just so much fun!"

I laughed. Alice still loved shopping. 10 minutes later, we were standing at the front door, all dressed and ready to go.

Alice looked me up and down, then wrinkled her nose.

"We _need _to go to shopping after meeting Rose!" I hugged Alice.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked.

She just smiled one of those evil smiles that I knew meant I was in for a few hours of shopping.

We dropped Caitlyn off at nursery then drove upto a big white mansion. Wow!

"Oh did I mention that Emmett was rich?" She asked.

I thought I detected a trace of jealousy in her voice but I couldn't be sure.

We went upto the gates and Alice presses a red button.

"Guest acknowledged. Alice Whitlock."

A computer voice said. The gates opened, and Alice took my hand and dragged me inside behind her.

I looked around me in wonder. The garden was huge and filled with grass sculptures. There was a fountain in one corner, shimmering blue water trickled down. Alice knocked on the door, and a butler opened it.

"Miss Whitlock, it is nice to see you. Miss Hale is waiting in the living room."

He peered around Alice to look at me.

"And who may this be?"

"Nice to see you too James. This is Bella Swan, a friend of mine and Rose's."

The butler nodded at me, and smiled warmly.

I smiled back.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance Miss Swan."

"It's nice to meet you too, James."

He held the door open for us, and I followed Alice inside.

"A butler? Wow, that's posh!" I murmured to Alice.

She giggled.

We walked into a huge room to see Rose, lying on a sofa watching TV.

"Heyy Alice!" She said without turning around.

"Heyy Rose. Look who I've brought!"

Rosalie turned around. She looked older too, but she still looked gorgeous.

"Bella?"

She jumped off the sofa and threw herself at me. I hugged her back, smiling through my tears.

Rosalie continued to sob loudly. Alice helped me take her to the sofa. We calmed her down enough so that she listened to my story.

Her mouth dropped open.

"So you're only 19? Lucky!"

I laughed.

We chatted until 7pm when Alice looked at her watch and gasped.

"Sorry Rose, but we'll have to go. Jasper will be home soon, and he'll get worried. We also have to pick Caitlyn up from nursery."

"Oh but guys, you haven't met Em yet! Just 2 minutes I'll go get him."

Rosalie got up and ran out.

I looked at Alice and she grinned.

"You'll love him but he'll tease you to no end!"

I was a bit nervous. I'd heard a lot about Emmett and not all of it was good.

Just then Rosalie came in followed by a huge man. He really was huge. He had a boyish grin, and brown curly hair.

"You must be the famous Bella. Rosie told me so much about you!" He bounded over to me and crushed me in a huge bear hug.

"Umm…heyy to you too?" I croaked. I could hardly breathe.

"Emmy? You're killing her." Rose said.

Emmett let go of me, and smiled sheepishly at Rose.

Rose smiled at him, and they kissed.

Alice grinned at me and spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest, but me and Bella really have to go."

Rose smiled and hugged me.

"See you tomorrow."

Emmett grinned and crushed me in another bear hug.

"See you Bells. Now back to the football match."

He ran off.

I followed Alice to the car and we drove home, picking Caitlyn up on the way. This time she recognized me.

She ran upto me and hugged me, calling me 'Aunty Bella' It made me feel really good.

Now to meet Jasper. Alice and Jasper had dated for over a year before I disappeared so he should know me. We were playing cards when Jasper came home from work.

"Alice, honey?" he called.

"In the living room, sweetie."

Alice smiled encouragingly at me.

Jasper walked in, kissed his wife then saw me. He stopped dead.

"Bella?" he whispered.

I laughed. I was hearing that a lot today.

"Jasper!" This time I ran to hug him. Jasper and I had been really good friends. I had introduced him to Alice.

We hugged and he kissed me on the forehead. I looked at Alice, but she was smiling.

This time Alice told Jasper what had happened as I was fed up of telling the story.

We all chatted over dinner and after putting Caitlyn to bed, Alice joined us in a huge game of scrabble.

I pondered over my words, I had an x but where to use it? After staying confused for a few moments, I made Luxe.

There were complaints immediately.

"That's not even a word!"

"You can't make that!"

I grinned at them, while taking more tiles.

"Are you sure you want to complain?"

I was sure they were thinking about what had happened to me.

"Fine."

Jasper smirked evilly.

"I don't like where this is going…" I said.

Jasper put two tiles in front of my word, D and E making the word Deluxe.

I gasped.

"But, you, but… this…Ugh!"

I sighed, exasperated.

"Unless you admit, that Luxe isn't a word?"

"Fine, you win!"

We all laughed. As we carried on playing. I looked at their faces. This was where I belonged, with my friends, but I knew that tomorrow would bring trouble. I was going to have to find out about Edward. But right now, I would just enjoy playing with my friends. Wait. Did Alice just make the word ture?

"That's not a word!"


	3. My Angel

**My Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Stephenie Meyer does. Luck woman!**

**BPOV**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I sat up in bed to see Jasper grinning at me.

"Heya Sleeping Beauty."

I groaned and tried to go back to sleep but I felt Jasper shaking me.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked him.

He chuckled.

"Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs."

I heard his footsteps walking away, getting fainter. I lay in bed for 5 more minutes until I got out of bed grumbling to myself.

I quickly showered and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen I saw Alice bustling around and Jasper reading a newspaper while eating some toast.

"Mornin, guys." I said while grabbing Jasper's toast and munching on it.

"He glared at me when he noticed.

"That was for waking me up so early in the morning."

Alice giggled.

"Early? It's noon!" Jasper said, while going to make some more toast.

I gasped and checked the clock. He was right.

"Whoa. I'm guessing Caitlyn is at nursery then?"

Alice nodded while handing Jasper some freshly made toast.

Jasper smirked at me while eating his toast.

"So, what's the plan for today, girls?" Jasper asked, his mouth full of toast.

"Well, we're going shopping!" Alice squealed.

"Unless there's anything else you want to do, Bella?" Alice looked at me meaningfully.

I was sure they were waiting for me to ask about Edward. I just didn't want to ask because I didn't want to know! I would have to go and visit him.

Sensing the awkwardness Jasper got up.

"Well, I'm off to work. Have a fun day Bells." He gave Alice a quick kiss and hugged me.

After he had gone, Alice waited for me to finish breakfast.

I tried to take as long as possible to ward off questions, nut honestly, what could you do with a piece of toast?

Eventually I finished, when Alice whipped the plate out of my hand, quickly rinsed it, then took my hand triumphantly and led me to the living room.

"So, is there anything else you want to know about what happened while you were 'missing'?

I groaned inwardly.

"Umm… no, not really." I tried.

Alice glared at me.

"You're going to have to ask about him, Bella. You can't keep putting it off."

I sighed. I knew she was right.

"How's Edward?" I asked.

Alice smiled sadly. I did _not _like that look.

"He's good. He was out of his mind, when you first disappeared, but like your parents, he never thought you were dead. Not for a second. He lives nearby, you can go and visit him today, put him out of his misery."

"Did he…move on?" I didn't ask the question, it was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't do it. Instead I asked,

"Can I have his address?"

Alice smiled and wrote it down, on some flowery pink paper.

I looked at it and pocketed it.

"Do you want to go now?"

"Anything to get out of shopping." I tried to smile but didn't manage.

Alice on the other hand just pouted.

"But we'll go tomorrow." I quickly added.

She beamed at me.

"Thanks, Bella! But you do need some clothes for now!"

She took my hand and paid no attention to me complaining.

She led me to her closet and picked out black skinny jeans with a blue t-shirt and black pumps.

These may be a bit big for you, as I am 10 years older than you, but I'm quite small.

I smiled at her and quickly wore them.

We went to her car. It was a yellow Porsche. Just like she had always wanted. Knowing what I was thinking, she grinned at me. Jasper got it for me for Christmas.

I smiled back and jumped in the driver's seat.

She beamed at me.

"Good luck."

I looked at her, and drove off.

My heart was thumping painfully. He had moved on. I just knew it, but Alice had told me he was beside himself with worry when I had left. If he was so distressed, he wouldn't have married someone else, would he? Was it too much to hope for, that he would be waiting for me? A small voice inside my head said it was too much to hope for. I hate that small voice!

Just then, Hush Hush, by the Pussy Cat Dolls started playing. I sang along as I tried to find the source of the music. It helped calm my nerves a bit.

"I don't Want Too, Stay Another Minute  
I don't Want You, To Say A Single Word  
Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush  
There Is No Other Way, I Get The Final Say Because,  
I don't Want Too, Do This Any Longer  
I don't Want You, There's Nothing Left To Say  
Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush  
I've Already Spoken, Our Love Is Broken  
Baby Hush, Hush."

When I realized the music wasn't coming from the radio, I was confused.

Suddenly I realized the music was coming from my jeans. I dug into the pocket and pulled out my phone. I remember stuffing it into the jeans Alice gave me. This was the same phone I had brought with me from the past! I flipped it open and read the Caller ID. It said Alice Brandon. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella? Where are you?!?" A voice shrieked in my ear.

"Alice? I'm on my way to Edward's." I was confused.

"Why? Edward's with me. Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going? You just ran off from the club to hide from Mike! Everyone's so worried! Your parents are…just…I can't even describe it! Meet us at Back To The Future! Okay? You scared us all Bella!"

Then she hung up. What was that about? Then the realization hit me. That was _Alice from the past! _I was shocked. It had been 2 days since I had traveled into the future. I checked my phone. 20 missed calls. This was weird. I had a phone, I could contact the past. But did this really change anything? I couldn't use the phone the travel back into the past, I could reassure everyone though? Right? I was so busy in my thoughts; I forgot I was driving until someone honked at me. It brought me back to the present. I checked the address Alice had given me. Yep, this was the house. I pulled up in front of the house and walked up the driveway. It was a smart little house. Bigger than Alice's but smaller than Rosalie's. I couldn't help but think whether this was a house, one person would buy or a family? I took a deep breath and rapped on the door. It seemed like forever when someone finally opened that door. And that someone happened to be Edward. We stared at each other for 5 minutes. He still had the same messy bronze hair, but he looked older, and more tired. I saved his eyes for last. They were the same brilliant emerald green.

"Edward…"

**EPOV**

This had to be a dream. It couldn't be reality, could it? Could I actually be leading my angel, Bella, into my house? I turned sideways to look at her. She looked exactly the same as I had last seen in her in that club. Her curly brunette hair fell down her shoulders hiding her face from me. I reached out, and brushed the hair from her face. She shivered at my touch, but not because my hand was cold. Her lovely chocolate brown eyes looked at me. She then tripped, and my hands immediately went out to catch her. This was definitely Bella. She blushed, when I caught her in my arms and steadied herself. I regretfully let go of her.

I led her to the living room and invited her to sit. She sat down on the opposite sofa to me.

Then she started talking. She told me everything that had happened to her since she went to hide from Mike. I watched her carefully. She looked down at the floor mostly, occasionally glancing at me.

When she had finished she was silent for a few seconds.

The future? She had come from the past? It was hard to believe, but I did. I would never doubt my Bella.

She looked at me pleadingly.

"Do you believe me?"

I chuckled.

"Of course I believe you. I just can't believe you're actually here! I thought I would never see you again!"

She let out a breath.

I was so happy. My Bella was with me again. She was sitting right opposite me! And it made me so happy. She was alive and it meant the world to me.

She stood up.

"Oh, Edward." She smiled happily.

I ran to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back. I didn't realize she was crying. I wiped the tears from her eyes, and promised myself I would never do this to her.

"Edward, I'm so happy!" She sobbed.

I patted her.

"Me too, love."

Nothing could separate us now. I had forgotten one tiny detail.

The door opened and a woman walked in.

We sprang apart.

"Who's this Edward?" Bella asked shakily.

"I'm Tanya, his wife."


	4. Alice and Rosalie's Help

**Alice and Rosalie's Help**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight….it would be so cool if I did…. (sighs dreamily) **

**BPOV**

I could hardly see through my tears. I didn't know why I was so upset, I mean, I knew he would move on….I couldn't expect him to wait 10 years for me…could I? There was a small part of me screaming "Yes he should have waited!" I heard Edward running after me, calling my name. I ran as fast as I could, away from him, away from everything. When I finally stopped, gasping for breath, I was in the woods. I leant against a tree, sobbing. I felt arms wrap around me and a soothing voice,

"Its ok sweetie, you'll be fine." Alice hummed.

I don't know how she found me and I didn't care.

"He…he married Tanya!" I cried.

"I know, honey, I know, but you'll be fine, it'll all be fine!"

I let her take me to the car and she drove me back to her house.

I was sat on the kitchen table, drinking hot chocolate. Rosie and Alice sat opposite me. I felt uncomfortable. I took a deep breath.

"So, what happened?" I asked shakily.

Alice smiled sadly.

"He spent the next 5 years depressed. He helped Renee and Charlie look for you, but the rest of the time he just looked at pictures of you. Tanya heard about what happened, and used it as an opportunity to comfort Edward. He was so depressed; he didn't really know what was happening. Did you know Tanya proposed to _him_?"

Rose sighed.

"That's so sad. The _boy's_ supposed to propose."

I grinned. Rose and Alice could always cheer me up.

"You do know what we're going to do next?" Alice asked me grinning evilly.

"No, and I'm not sure I want to know…" I said.

Rose started giggling.

"You're going to have a new makeover! And we're going to show that jerk, Edward, what he's missing! And he's going to fall in love with you all over again!"

I started to smile.

"I think you have something there…."

**APOV**

I gave the final curl a little tweak, and then spun the chair around. I gasped at my handiwork.

"You look gorgeous!" I squealed.

Bella rolled her eyes and took the cloth off the mirror. She gasped too.

Rose grinned.

Bella looked absolutely fab! We'd left her hair, but we'd pinned a rose in it. Her make up was perfect, not too much but not too little. It looked natural. I heard the door open downstairs.

"That'll be Jasper. I'll bring him up!"

I ran down the stairs and straight into his arms.

"Someone's excited. Where's Caitlyn?"

"Nursery. You have to see this!" I took his hand and dragged him upstairs.

"What is it? I mean, what do you want to show me? Alice, I…..Wow! Bella, you look, wow!"

I beamed.

Bella blushed and stood up. I was so proud!

**EPOV**

After Bella left, my heart broke all over again. I had got Bella back just to lose her again. I stormed back into the house.

"Edward, who was that girl?" Tanya started the questions immediately.

"If you must know, she was the love of my life!" I growled.

Tanya stood there looking shocked.

"That girl….she wasn't Bella?" She asked.

I grimaced. She wouldn't be stupid enough to tell the world that, would she? Bella would be made a laughing stock…no one would believe her!

"Yes, she was!" I roared.

Tanya flinched.

"I'm going out."

**TPOV**

I couldn't believe it. That idiot, Bella, just thought she could walk straight in and steal my husband. Well she should think again! If she cared so much about Edward, then where the hell was she these last 10 years? She had driven Edward to depression, and it was only because of my thoughtfulness that he was happy now. Happy. I remembered his stony face as he had stormed out 5 minutes ago. It was definitely not happy. I was fuming! I paced up and down the living room. I glared at the spot where Bella and Edward had been hugging. Oh, I saw what happened. I would have to do something about that girl. Now that she was back, she would stop at nothing to get Edward back. My thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing. I glanced over at the sofa. Edward's phone was going off. I strode over, and picked it up. Incoming call from Bella Swan. I didn't hesitate before pressing reject. I wasn't giving Edward up without a fight! I was staring at the phone when it went off again. This time it was a message.

Meet me at Zone, the nightclub. I want to talk to you.

I knew what Edward would have done if he was here, he would have said yes immediately. I clicked reply. I thought carefully before sending the message.

No. I don't want anything to do with you. You left me 10 years ago and now you come back, expecting everything to be the same? Well, it's not. Deal with it.

I clicked send. I then deleted the message from the inbox and went upstairs to sleep.

**BPOV**

I read the message again. I couldn't believe it. He sounded like he hated me. When he was running after me, shouting me to stop, he didn't sound like he had a grudge with me for leaving. I had told him what had happened. How was this my fault? Alice had read the message and screamed. She was so mad at Edward. I didn't know what I felt any more. I wasn't even sure if I loved him. I tried Edward again, but he wouldn't pick up. IO felt dejected. I thought I may as well have given up. When I told Alice this idea, she hit me.

"Owww. What was that for?"

"We're not giving up! We need him to see you, and then everything will change! Come on. Let's go!"

"Wait! Where are we going?" Rose asked. I was curious too.

"To Edward's house." She said firmly.

**TPOV**

I heard Edward come upstairs.

"Eddie?"

"Go to sleep Tanya." He said stonily.

I watched him take a pillow and blanket and the he left again. Great. I was already losing him. I went downstairs, to get a glass of water when I saw headlights come into our drive. Who would come at this time? I looked out of the window at the number plate.

AL 1C3

Of course. Alice. I went to the door, and opened it quietly, no point waking Edward.

Alice walked towards me. Obviously Bella was too much of a coward to come herself.

"Hello, Tanya."

"Alice."

"We want to speak to Edward."

"He's sleeping."

"Wake him up, it's urgent."

"No."

We glared at each other. Suddenly Rose came running up.

"Alice, we have a problem. It's Bella. She's unconscious and she won't wake up!"


	5. Decisions

**Decisions**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, I wish I did…but I don't :( **

**BPOV**

I woke up to quiet voices. My vision was slightly blurred, and a bright light was shining in my eyes. I closed my eyes again, but I could feel a sharp pain on my hand. My eyes fluttered open to see Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett watching me.

"Why the hell did you just stab Bella with a pencil?" Jasper glared at Emmett.

"Shut up. She's waking up!" Alice murmured.

"Told you it would it work." Emmett said smugly.

"What happened?" I asked croakily.

Rose helped me up while Alice filled me in.

"We took you to Tanya's house so that Edward and you could talk. She refused to let you see him and then Rose came running and said you were unconscious. We couldn't wake you up so we brought you here…and now you're awake!" She beamed at me.

"What about….Edward?" It still hurt me to say his name.

"We just need you to talk to him. We'll call him and set up a meeting. We just need to make sure that Tanya doesn't find out. She'd go to any length to stop him from slipping out of her claws."

**EPOV**

Where was my stupid phone? I'd hunted all around the bedroom, living room and kitchen. I couldn't find it anywhere! I needed to talk to Bella. I needed to see her. I hit the wall in frustration. I remembered seeing Bella run away sobbing. I couldn't bear it. I needed to explain why I had married Tanya. I needed to let her know…I still loved her. Wait! Didn't she say that she was living with Jasper and Alice? I'll just drive to their house; she's bound to be there. I checked the clock. 10 Am. She'd be awake. She was always an early riser. I smiled remembering our days together. I grabbed my coat and ran down the stairs. I couldn't wait. Once I'd explained, she couldn't stay mad at me, could she? My keys! They were in the living room. I ran in, grabbed them and turned around. Tanya was there.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Bella. You can't stop me."

"You're my husband! You can't go to some random girl's house!"

"She's not some random girl! I love her!"

Tanya took a step back from me.

"You really don't want to go to her house."

"And why's that?" Whatever she said, I wasn't going to change my mind.

"In case you've forgotten, the only reason Bella is here is because she time travelled here. She's supposed to be dead! So, technically, she isn't living here legally. She's dead! Now what if someone was to say…oh, I don't know, alert the authorities that someone was staying in America illegally. What do you think they would do about it?"

I was not expecting that.

"She isn't living here illegally! She isn't dead so all her papers from when she was alive, still count!"

"Is that what you're going to tell the police? That Bella is living here legally, because she "time travelled" here? Yeah, because the US government are really going to believe that? You have no proof! You just have the Bella's word on it. For all they know, she's just some girl that got plastic surgery and is trying to live here illegally under Bella's name!"

I felt as if she'd just hit me. Because everything that she had just said, was true. We could never prove that she time travelled. She would be sent to jail. I was speechless.

"Would you really do that?" I asked her.

She took a step towards me, and smiled at me.

"If you ever see her again, I will make her life a living hell. She'd wish she'd never been born. I promise you that!"

Then she turned and walked out of the room.

**BPOV**

I was in the restaurant, waiting for Edward to show up. I was so nervous. He had texted Alice, and said to meet him here. Alice had dropped me off, but then left because she knew I wanted some privacy. I was really confused. First Edward says that he hates me for leaving, and wants me to deal with the fact that we could never be together, and then he says to meet him at this restaurant. I was terrified. Maybe he had realised he was making a mistake? Maybe he was going to tell me he still loved me and was leaving Tanya? Or maybe he was coming to tell me this was the last time I would ever see him? And that he loves Tanya now? I decided there was nothing I could do but wait for him and then see what he was going to say. I loved him so much, and I don't think I could bear him leaving me.

**EPOV**

I was on the way to the restaurant where I had arranged to meet Bella. I had thought about what Tanya said, and I had made a decision.

"I'm glad you decided to see things my way, Edward." Tanya turned to me and smiled.

I hated her so much. I also hated the decision I had made to never see Bella again. But there was no other option! If I had left Tanya, then Bella would have gone to jail! No matter how good a lawyer we got, he could never make the government believe in time travel! I couldn't have done that to Bella. I just couldn't have. Tanya had agreed to let me meet up with Bella one more time, to end things. My heart ached when I thought about it. But wasn't it better to be apart with Bella, but Bella still living a normal life, then to let Bella know I loved her, but have Bella go to jail? Tanya pulled into the car park. She looked at me and grinned.

"I hope she cries. Won't it be fun to watch her cry?"

I growled at her. I can't believe I had married the devil! But I really thought Bella was dead then, and Tanya was being really nice about it. It was a moment of weakness. Tanya took my hand as we walked over to the entrance. I pulled away.

"Tut tut Edward. We have to make a convincing performance to poor Bella that we are madly in love. Or else I do have the authorities number on speed dial." She winked at me.

I snarled at her and she laughed. She took my hand, but this time I didn't pull away. As Tanya pushed open the door, I saw her. She was sitting on a table, looking terrified. She was beautiful. She took my breath away.

"Bella." I murmured. How could I live without my angel? But how could I send my angel to jail? At that moment, she looked up. Our eyes met and she smiled. Her gorgeous smile.

"Edward. You came."

For a moment it was like it was just me and her in the world. I just wanted to take her in my arms, and kiss her. I walked towards her, as she stood up and came towards me.

And then her eyes looked down towards my hand. The hand that was holding Tanya's hand. Her gaze followed Tanya's arm, to her face. She stopped dead.

"Tanya?"

Tanya dragged me forwards.

"Bella! We're so glad you came. Edward wasn't that keen on coming, but I told him we're not being fair to you. Isn't that right Edward?"

Bella looked back at me, waiting for the answer. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I…I…" I tried to speak, but couldn't find the right words.

I felt a tug on my hand. I looked at Tanya, who was frowning at me. She mouthed, "Authorities."

I sighed, and looked back at Bella.

"That's right. I wanted to tell you that I though about you, but I realised that I love Tanya a lot more than I ever loved you, which wasn't much. I never cared that much about you, but only came today because Tanya asked me, and I love her so much that I couldn't say no. I hope you find your true love someday too."

I said the speech that Tanya had written for me. Tanya tugged my hand again and frowned.

I sighed, and then I turned around and kissed Tanya.

Bella gasped. She fled from the restaurant crying. I watched her go, and it really felt like my heart broke. Tanya turned to me.

"Wasn't that fun?"


	6. A Plan

**A Plan?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :'( teardrop. **

**APOV**

"Bella, please, get up." I tried again.

Bella had locked herself in her room for the past 2 days, after talking to Edward. She wouldn't tell me what he said to her, but when I had driven to his house, Tanya had been very willing to give me every single detail. I had finally been so worried about her that I had got Jasper to knock down the door. Bella had just been lying in her bed crying.

"Bella, he probably didn't mean it."

She looked at me.

"Of course he meant it! You weren't there! You didn't see the way he looked at…her."

Then she buried her face in the pillow again.

I sighed. This was never going to work. Jasper looked at me, urging me to try again. But I really didn't know what else to say. Just then the door bell rang. Thankful to get away from Bella's misery I raced down the stairs. Caitlyn had already gone to nursery.

It was Rosalie.

"How bad is she?" I didn't answer. I just led her up the stairs to Bella's room.

"Bella?" Rose asked tentatively.

Bella didn't answer.

"I heard what Edward did to you." At this point Bella sobbed. I glared at Rosalie. She nodded, telling me to trust her.

"And I understand how you must be feeling, but what you're going to do about it, is the real question."

Bella finally sat up, looking confused.

"What do you mean? I can do something about it?"

"Of course you can. I mean, you're not going to let Tanya win and Edward go away from you?"

"Well, I don't want to, but he's happy with Tanya. And I do want him to be happy." She replied.

"Really?" Rosalie asked, not convinced.

"Well, I would prefer that he was happy with me…but how?"

I joined in at this point.

"We'll just have to come up with a plan, to get Edward back and get rid of Tanya." I grinned at Bella.

"And you know how good we are at coming up with plans?"

Bella smiled, for what must have been the first time in like a week.

"You guys are great!"

We all group hugged.

Jasper coughed.

"You're awesome too." Bella said to him.

He chuckled.

"I know."

**

We were all sat around the kitchen table, searching for a plan to get Edward back for Bella.

"Maybe Tanya has a little 'accident'? I'm sure Emmett could arrange something." Rose suggested.

Bella looked at her in horror. "You're joking right? No violence! Absolutely not!"

"Maybe Tanya goes away for a conference and while she's away, Edward falls in love with you again?" I suggested.

"And why would she go away from Edward?" Bella asked.

"We kidnap her!" Rose said.

"Why do all your ideas involve kidnap or violence? Is there something you're not telling us?" Bella asked, grinning.

Rose smiled.

We all suggested ideas over the next hour, but we knew none of them were realistic.

**RPOV**

"Maybe we should just give up. I'm sure I could find another guy as great as Edward was…" Bella said. A tear slid down her face.

I looked at Alice desperately. We'd only just got her to stop crying. I couldn't handle any more waterworks.

She was looking thoughtful.

"I think I have an idea, but it might be kind of dangerous."

Bella immediately stopped crying.

"Dangerous for who? Edward or us?"

"I'm not sure."

**APOV**

I had a plan. But I'm not sure whether we should do it.

But Bella was looking so hopeful, I had to tell her.

"You said you still have your mobile from the past, right?" I asked her.

She took it out of her jeans. That reminded me; we still really had to go shopping. She passed it over to me. I fingered it thoughtfully.

"What day would it be over there?"

"The past?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Probably about 4 days after I disappeared?" Bella answered.

"Hmmm….."

"Just tell us the plan, Alice!" Rose snapped at me.

"Well, if you rang Edward with this phone, Edward in the past I mean, and told him to stay away from Tanya, wouldn't she disappear from now, and Edward wouldn't even remember her?"

I saw Rosalie and Bella thinking about it.

"I think I see what you mean." Rose said slowly. Bella nodded in agreement.

"But why would Edward listen to me? I just left him for no reason, and then 4 days later I call him asking him to stay away from Tanya?"

"Because he was really in love with you, and he would be so worried about you, he would do anything you asked." I assured Bella.

"How is it dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Because we're messing with the past, thus, changing the future. One wrong move and we may completely alter the future!" I answered.

"Did you just say 'thus'?" Rose asked me, smiling.

I couldn't help laughing. Then Rose started laughing, and finally Bella joined in.

We had a plan. And I couldn't wait to put it in action.


	7. The Plan : Part 1

**The Plan : Part 1**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight and Eclipse movie was amazing :D**

**BPOV**

We were all grouped together around the kitchen table, looking solemn. Me, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Even little Caitlyn looked serious. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at her, Alice and Jasper. _This_ is what I had wanted with Edward. A family. My own little family. Alice's voice brought me back into the present.

"So we all know the plan, right? Bella will ring Edward and tell him to stay away from Tanya. Since he is madly in love with her…"

"Was." I interrupted.

Everyone looked at me, slightly confused.

"Since he _was_ madly in love with me." I explained.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Well…this is awkward. " Emmett grinned.

"It wasn't awkward until you said it was awkward, and now it is awkward since you've said it was awkward, therefore making it awkward." Rose told him.

"Is anyone else sick of the word awkward?" Jasper grinned at me.

I smiled at them, while Alice cleared her throat loudly.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"Anyway," she continued. "Edward from the past will listen to her, so when Tanya tries to flirt with him, he will ignore her and so eventually Tanya will give up and therefore they will never get married. Which means Tanya from the future, the evil one, will disappear, so that when Bella goes to meet Edward, he will be single and so happy to see her that they will fall in love and probably get married on the spot."

Alice looked around the table at all of us.

"Sounds good." Jasper said. We all agreed. Alice kissed him, and then turned towards me.

"Now Bella, you have to be very careful with what you say, because any slight mistake could drastically change the future."

"Right. So no pressure." I sighed.

Rose nodded to the phone in my hand encouragingly.

Alice squealed and we all looked at her. She shook her head while beaming at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited! Isn't this fun? Altering the past and changing the future? You can't tell me none of you guys are not excited to see what's going to happen?"

"Umm….can I ring now? Because I would really like to have Edward back."

Alice smiled sheepishly. "Right. Of course. Your love is more important, sorry."

"Thanks." I took a deep breath and switched the phone on. Again my phone had like a million missed calls and messages. I ignored them, and opened up my contacts, scrolling down until I found Edward. My finger hovered over the call button.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked me.

"Uh, nothing. I'm just a little nervous. You kind of freaked me out with the whole changing the future thing."

Jasper chuckled.

"Come on Bella. We all know you're not a wuss."

I knew what he was trying to do, but it wasn't working. I sighed again, and put the phone back down.

Rose sighed.

I looked at her apologetically.

"I am _really_ sorry, it's just I thought, what if Edward is happy with Tanya? I couldn't do that to him; just rip her out of his life."

"But you wouldn't be doing that, would you? He wouldn't even remember ever being in love with her. But he would remember the pain of losing you. Would you want to do that to him? Have him relive the pain. I'm sure it hurt him a lot, to have to turn you down again, even if he thinks he's doing it because he loves Tanya." Rose said softly.  
I remained quiet for a long time. Eventually Alice picked up my mobile and pressed it into my hand.

"You know you have to do it." She murmured.

"For Edward." Jasper said.

"For Edward!" Emmett repeated.

I looked at the faces of all my friends, and then I thought about the one who was missing. Edward. They were right. I couldn't live without him.

I found Edward's number, and after looking up one last time, firmly pressed the call button.

"Speaker phone!" Alice whispered urgently.

I found it, and put the phone down on the table.

Everyone was quiet as we listened to the phone ringing. Then Edward's frantic voice came on. My heart ached as I listened to him.

"Bella! Where the hell are you? Have you any idea how worried we all are? It's been 4 days! And no ones heard from you! Your parents are so worried. I'm so worried! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
When his voice stopped I tried to speak.

Alice nodded to me encouragingly.

"Edward? I'm fine, I just need to tell you something."  
"Oh thank god you're alive! What is it? And where are you?"

"Umm…I just need you to stay away from Tanya. I…uh…heard something from someone that she was going to try and steal you from me."

Edward was quiet for a moment.

"Bella…no one could _ever_ take me from you. I hope you know that."

"I do Edward."

Rose smiled at me, and Emmett gave me a thumbs up.

"So Bella where have you been? You just disappeared from that bar! Its been 4 days! 4 days! Have you rang your parents? Where are you?"

"Where am I? I'm…umm…"

I looked to Alice for help. She gestured frantically to herself then Jasper.

"What?" I mouthed.

She pointed to Jasper again.

"I'm…uh…I'm with Jasper. I'm safe though." I told Edward.

"You're with Jasper? What are you doing with Jasper?"

"I'm ok Edward. Just remember, stay away from Tanya."

"Bella? Are you coming back? "

"I will Edward. And I love you."

Blocking the sound of Edward's protests on the phone, I hung up. I felt happy. It was going to work! I could feel it! He would listen to me, and Tanya would have disappeared now. I looked up to see Alice, Rose and Emmett smiling at me.

"Alice? Where's Jasper?" I asked her, slightly confused. Why would he leave? "And where's Caitlyn?" Maybe he took her somewhere.

Alice looked sad for a moment, and then puzzled.

"Why are you bringing Jasper up? We broke up ages ago. And who's Caitlyn?"

I was shocked. Alice and Jasper broke up? Ages ago? And why didn't Alice know who her own daughter was?

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, hesitantly.

"No. Why would I kid about that? Jasper was the guy who I thought was the one, but we broke up because of you, remember? And who's Caitlyn?"

I was horrified! What had I done? I had obviously changed something in the past, which had meant that Jasper and Alice had never got married, and so never had Caitlyn, but what? I thought back over my conversation with Edward. What had I said that had caused them to break up? A shiver ran down my spine. I looked at Rosalie, to see if she still remembered him, but she was looking at me as if I had gone crazy. I turned back to Alice.

"Why did you break up? I don't know. I went missing then, remember?" I asked her.

"Oh right. Well, about five days after you disappeared Edward got a phone call from you. During the phone call, Edward asked you where you were, and you said with Jasper. So we asked Jasper where you were, and he claimed he didn't know. But why would you lie, right? He kept claiming that you was lying, and he swore you weren't with him, but you were so I dumped him. It hurt me, but I couldn't be with him, if he lied about knowing where you were."

A tear ran down her cheek and she turned to wipe it away. I looked at Rose.

"Why are you bringing that up now, Bella? And anyway don't you want to check if it worked? Whether Tanya has gone or not?"

Her change in subject worked, and Alice leaped up and got her car keys. She turned to me.

"I'm so happy, that you're going to get the guy you love." She smiled sadly at me and walked to the car. I heard the grief in her voice.

What had I done?


	8. Fixing It

**Fixing It**

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, or Eclipse…you get the idea

**BPOV**

I sat quietly in the back of Alice's Porsche, as she drove me and Rose to Edward's house. As guilty as I was feeling, about ripping Jasper from Alice's life, I was still feeling slightly excited. If my call into the past _had _changed the future of Alice and Jasper, then surely it would have got rid of Tanya too…

Edward had promised me in that phone call that no one would ever take him away from me, which means he can't have married anyone else, right?

I looked out of the window, lost in my thoughts about Edward. I only looked up, when I hear Alice calling my name.

"Bella…we've reached."

She and Rose turned around to look at me, smiling encouragingly.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. When I turned around, I saw that both Alice and Rose were still in the car.

"You're not coming?" I asked them, as Rose rolled down her window.

"Uh…no, we thought we'd give you and Edward a little privacy. And anyway I need to go check up on James. Emmett was looking after him, but…well…you know Emmett." Rose replied, while Alice nodded. "Bye. Good luck!" They both wished me.

I shook my head, and walked upto the door. I turned back around, to see Alice and Rose waving to me as they drove away.

I sighed, and quickly knocked the door. It seemed like forever before someone answered the door. As the door swung open, I stared into the eyes of Edward. I waited anxiously to see whether Tanya appeared, or Edward told me to get lost. Instead he stared at me.

"Bella, hi. You're early I thought we decided to meet at 7? It doesn't matter, come on in." He grinned at me.

Thoughts rushed into my head.

So he was acting like he was expecting me. Something had definitely changed. There seemed to be no Tanya, which was good.

Then Edward pulled me towards him, and kissed me. And it felt so wonderful, so…right.

When we finally stopped, I knew it had worked. I followed Edward in, as he chatted happily to me.

"So, have you done any more time travelling lately?" He chuckled at this. "Your parents rang me, you know. It's good you told them the truth. They wanted to see if you'd told me yet, that you were alive. I still can't believe you're alive! I'm so happy! I felt awful when you went missing! Then Tanya was being really nice to me, but then I got that phone call from you. It really raised my hopes, you know. When Tanya asked me to marry her, I told her I couldn't, because I loved you, not her. She slapped me, you know, and accused me of leading her on." He laughed again. "But I didn't care; all I could think of was you. I hated Jasper so much, for not telling us where you were."

This brought me out of my dreamy trance. And the guilt returned. I think Edward sensed it, because he kissed me again. I spent the whole evening with him, we ate dinner, and talked and laughed about our memories and my time travelling. Eventually Alice rang me, asking me if I was going back to her house.

Edward drove me back home, kissed me again, and told me goodnight.

When I got back in, Alice, Rose, Emmett and baby James were waiting for me.

"So…I see it worked! Tanya's gone!" Alice squealed, and she rushed to hug me. Then I got another hug from Rose, and a huge bear hug from Emmett.

I started to choke when I couldn't breathe, and Emmett grinned at me sheepishly.

We played a game of cards, but when Rose started to yawn, we all decided it was late and we should go to bed. Emmett, Rose and James went back home, and Alice and I went upstairs.

An hour later, I found myself sitting in Caitlyn's room, but of course it wasn't the same pink Barbie room I'd seen before, but now it was a plain guest room. I sat down on the bed, and thought about her. I felt so bad. I'd literally deleted her life from the universe. I'd technically killed her.

I started crying, and so I didn't notice when Alice crept in and sat next to me.

"Sorry, I heard you crying. What's wrong? You got Edward back, didn't you?"

"Alice…why didn't you give me this room?"

"What?"

"When I came…you took me to the other guest room. Why?"

"Well…this was the room that I always thought that if I ever had a family, this would be the room I would use as a nursery, for my little girl or boy."

More tears rolled down my face.

"I did something bad, Alice, something very bad. I hurt two people, and ruined someone else's life!"

"Oh my goodness, who did you hurt? And I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose."

"I can't tell you, and it was an accident!"

"Well, can you tell me what you did?"

"N…n…no." I was nearly sobbing at this point. "What should I do, Alice?"

"Well…I'm not sure, since I don't know what you did, but I think that whatever it was, that there will be a way to fix it, and I think you should fix it."

I stopped crying.

"Of course…I can fix it. Everything will be normal again! Thanks Alice." I hugged her tightly then went back to my room, leaving Alice looking slightly confused.

Once I reached my room, I sat on the sofa, and dug out my mobile phone from my pocket in my jeans.

I quickly dialled the number. He picked up on the first ring this time.

"Bella? You haven't come back yet! The police are looking everywhere for you!"

"Have Jasper and Alice broken up?"

"What?"

"Did they break up Edward?"

"Yes, he wouldn't tell us where you are."

"That's because he doesn't know! You have to tell Alice to get Jasper back! Before when I said I was with Jasper, it wasn't true. I was forced to say it!"

"Forced? By who? Have you been kidnapped? Tell us where you are Bella! We'll get you back!"

"Yes I've been kidnapped." I'd decided this was the only rational explanation I could give everyone.

"Bella! Are you hurt? Tell us who kidnapped you Bella! We'll find him."

"Edward, please. I don't have much time. I'll ring again, but please go tell Alice now that she needs to get Jasper back!"

"Bella? I love you and I will get you back."

"I love you too Edward. Go, now please!"

I hung up, and waited. How long would it take Edward to find Alice? Then how long would it take her to get back together with Jasper?

Eventually I fell asleep. It had been a long day. I woke up to feel someone tickling my feet.

I groggily opened my eyes, and saw a blurry Jasper grinning at me.

"Jasper!"

I leaped out of bed, and hugged him tightly.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"I've missed you so much!"

"Umm…Bella, it's only been one night. I saw you last night, remember, we were playing cards? After you came back from Edward's house? Remember we got rid of Tanya? We made the call into the past?"

I laughed.

"I remember. I'm not suffering from memory loss."

"Really? It seems like you are…"

He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out the door, but just as he was turning around, I called him back.

"Jasper? Where's Caitlyn?" I asked hesitantly.

"Uh…nursery. Why?"

I sighed with relief. "No reason."

He frowned at me, then walked away. As I sat down on my bed happily, I felt my phone vibrating. I checked the caller ID. Edward. I'd said I would ring him back, but I'd fallen asleep.

"Bella?" His voice greeted me when I picked up.

"Hi Edward" I replied.

"You said you'd call back! You told me you'd say who kidnapped you! Where are you? How can you be so calm?"

I sighed. So many questions. I knew I couldn't truthfully answer any of them.

"Edward? Ok, listen. I _have _been kidnapped. I don't know who by, and I don't know where I am either. The only reason I'm calm, is because I know I'm safe. He won't hurt me, don't worry. He also promised to let me go, but only in a few years time. I _am _allowed to ring you, so it'll all be fine Edward. I promise you. I_ will _come back."

He was quiet for a few moments.

"What's he going to do with you for the few years?" He asked.

"Nothing. He's going to leave me completely alone. I'm locked up though, so I can't escape, but I will come back to you. Just be patient. Please? For me?"

When he replied, his voice was filled with grief.

"You're going to be gone for a few years?"

I couldn't give him false hope.

"Actually, 10 years. I'll come back when you're 31. It'll be fine Edward. I can still talk to you."

"_**10 **_years?"

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"But I _will _come back to you."

"I love you Bella."

A few more tears rolled down. I waited a few moments, so that I could compose my voice so he wouldn't know I was crying.

"I love you too Edward."

Just then I heard some noises on his side of the phone. There were a few murmured voices, then a loud crash.

"Edward? Are you ok?" I asked, anxiously.

"I'm fine. _Someone _wants to talk to you."

"No, Edward! You can't tell anyone!" I cried out.

"Not even me?" A different voice answered me. A familiar voice. A voice I hadn't heard since the day I disappeared.

"…Jacob?"

Oh no. This was going to change the future a _lot. _

I _had _to stop making these phone calls into the past. Alice was right. This _was _dangerous! 


	9. Jacob

**Jacob**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight cos I'm just not that cool **

**BPOV**

"…Jacob?"

"Bells! Where the hell are you? And why can you tell Edward and not me? You better come back right now! Everyone has gone sick with worry! You can't just go missing, and then call back and pretend everything's fine!"

I sighed, and then I told him what I had told Edward.

"_**10 **_years? Are you crazy? Just tell us where you are! We'll come get you, it'll be fine. Have faith in the police, or at least have faith in me!"

"But Jake, I don't _know _where I am, so I can't tell you!" I argued. Why couldn't he just trust me like Edward?

"Fine. Just try and remember where he took you. Anything you can remember could help find you!" He protested.

"But you'll never find me! I'm in a place where it's impossible for you to save me, but don't worry, I'll come back in 10 years, and come see you, it's going to be fine!"

He didn't reply for a long time.

"Jake? Are you still there?"

"I love you Bella."

It was my turn to stay silent. I couldn't talk.

"I've always loved you, I just didn't know it until you were gone. But then when you went missing, and the police said they may never find you, I was in so much pain, I just _knew _I loved you! Now I know you're with Edward, but that was because you thought I didn't love you. Now you know about it, things could change Bells."

"Jake…" I sighed. "I just don't feel that way about you. I love you, but as a friend, as a brother."

"I'll wait for you Bella, and then when you come back, I _will _prove my love for you. You'll see. I'll wait for you, however long it takes, Bells. Love you."

"I didn't answer until I hear him sigh. He passed the phone back to Edward.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked me.

Again I couldn't answer. I was still in shock from Jacob's revelation.

"Bella…I heard what Jacob said, and I just want you to know, that I will support you in any decision you make. I appreciate if you do love Jacob, as you two have been best friends ever since you were little. But don't ever forget that I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. I just need time to think." I whispered into the phone.

"It's alright, Bella. I'll be here if you ever want to talk. Just call me, and please try to escape or get some details of who's kidnapped you or where you are." He pleaded.

"I'll try Edward." I told him, even though I knew I never could.

I hung up the phone, and sank back down into the bed, only to be disturbed again by a soft knocking on my door.

"Come in." I called out, and Jasper entered, carrying Caitlyn.

I smiled to see them back again, together.

"You're still sleeping? Wow. I thought women were supposed to wake up early and cook us men, breakfast."

He smirked at me, but his grin disappeared when he was hit by a pillow, two seconds later.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" His smile was gone, but I saw his eyes twinkling.

"Now come on. We're all waiting for you at breakfast."

"You're _all _waiting for me? Who?"

"Me and Alice. Why?"

"Just the way you said 'all' I thought I was holding lots of people up."

"Well, I'm _so _important that I count as 5 people." He grinned at me, and left the room.

I had a shower and changed into some clothes that Alice had bought me since I refused to go shopping with her.

When I went downstairs, Alice smiled warmly at me.

"Good morning. Did you sleep ok?"

"Good morning. Yeah, I slept fine, thanks."

She obviously didn't remember last night, when she had found me crying in Caitlyn's room.

I made some toast and drank some coffee.

"So what are you two girls doing today? I'm off to work."

Alice kissed him, as he scooped Caitlyn up and took her to nursery.

"So, what _do _you want to do today?" Alice asked me.

"I don't mind. You?" I replied.

"Well, I need to go to Edward's house. He borrowed one of Jasper's books, and I said I'll come pick it up today. You wanna come?" She asked even though the answer was obvious.

I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see Edward, not after I had only just got him back.

We drove to Edward's house, chatting about other stuff I had missed, like Alice's wedding, and Rose's wedding.

We pulled up in front of Edward's house.

"Well here we are. A Tanya-free zone." Alice giggled.

I smiled back at her, as we walked to the front door. I rang the door bell and waited for the door to open.

I heard the key turn in the lock, the door swung open and I was looking at…Jake's face.

I stepped back immediately, in shock.

Jake hadn't seen me yet, he was smiling at Alice.

"You here for the book? I'll get Edward." He turned around, and stared at me.

"…Bella? Bella!" At once he had pulled me towards him, and I was wrapped in a strong bear hug.

"You came back! It's been 10 years! I waited, just like I said I would! I can't believe you're here! I've been waiting!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

Alice followed me, smiling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you hadn't told Jake about your time travelling."

"Time travelling?" Jake looked at me curiously.

He sat me down on the sofa, and then sat down opposite me. Alice sat on an armchair.

I told him the full story that I had already told Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and my parents.

"So you're still 19? That's so cool! I'm 30!"

Just then I heard foot steps, coming down the staircase.

Edward entered the living room, and handed a book to Alice.

"Thanks." She took the book and put it into her purse.

Then Edward saw me sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Bella." He leaned in for a kiss.

My heart still fluttered whenever he kissed me.

"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked me.

I remembered then that after last night, we had made plans to go out for dinner tonight.

I nodded happily, and he kissed me again, and sat down next to me on the sofa.

"Bella…?" Jacob asked me and then I remembered that he was still there. Edward's presence made me forget everyone else.

Edward also only just registered that Jacob was sitting there.

He looked at Jacob and then back to me.

"Ah." Was all he said. "You hadn't told him?"

"You'd _already _told him?" Jake asked me, then he turned to Edward.

"You _knew _she was back, and you didn't tell me? You already spent last night together and made plans to go out today, and you _didn't _tell me?" Jacob's voice was getting dangerously loud.

I tried to work out what had happened.

So my phone call to Jake, had made him not give up on me, so he was living with Edward, as room mates, and they were both waiting for me to come back in 10 years. So after I had time travelled I had still gone and told Edward that I was back first. Jacob must not have been at home. So last night had still happened, where we talked and had dinner together, and we had still made plans to go out tonight, but I hadn't realised that Jacob was now living with Edward, and so I hadn't told him about my time travelling. And obviously Edward, despite spending last night with me, and knowing I was back for two days, hadn't told Jake either. Uh oh. This could be a problem.

Jacob turned back to me.

"You told _him _first! And you didn't bother to tell me?" He was shouting now.

He took a deep breath.

"How long have you been back?" He asked me in a low voice.

I couldn't answer, I was so scared.

He turned to Alice.

"How long has she been back?"

When Alice didn't answer either, he repeated the question, but this time shouting.

"HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN BACK?"

I found my voice now.

"5 days." I answered him in a quiet voice.

Again he went back to his low voice, but this time turning to Edward.

"And how long have you known?"

Edward looked Jake in the eye, and answered in a strong clear voice.

"2 days."

Jake grabbed me and pulled me up.

"You've been back for 5 days and you couldn't be bothered to ring me up? I've been worried out of my mind, and you couldn't manage one phone call? You even told Edward 2 days ago, but do I matter that little to you?"

He was shouting at me while shaking me.

This wasn't like Jacob. I started crying.

Edward jumped up, and snarled at Jacob.

"Put her down."

Seeing me cry, affected Jake, because he stopped shouting and put me down.

Alice ran to me, and Edward gave me a kiss.

Jake looked at all of us, and shook his head. He then looked at his hands as if he couldn't believe what he had just done. Then he ran out of the house.


	10. Pain

**Pain**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, but I do own an Ipod. Yay!**

**BPOV**

Edward hugged me to him as I watched the door, that Jake had just ran through, waiting for him to come back.

He didn't.

Alice smiled at me, but I could barely see her through my tears.

"Bella? Do you want me to go get him?" Edward asked me gently.

I shook my head.

I was going to fix this myself. I stood up, and turned to Alice.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Why?" She asked, but she had already got it out and was giving it to me.

"So that I can fix this. I got rid of Tanya, and I brought back Jasper and Caitlyn. I can definitely get Jake back." I told her firmly.

"You got rid of Tanya?"

"Brought Jasper and Caitlyn back from where?"

Edward and Alice asked me at the same time.

I sighed.

"It's a long story, but I screwed up, and managed to fix it by making a few calls."

"To who?" Edward asked me.

"To you." I replied, digging my phone from the past out of my pocket.

I then scrolled down my contacts and found Jake's number. I dialled it into Alice's phone.

Jake picked up on the first ring.

"Bella? Found out anything about your kidnapper? I'm helping the police out. We _will _find you. I'm not waiting for 10 years."

I ignored him.

"Listen, Jake, you need to do me a favour. What was the date I went missing?"

"From that club, Back To The Future?"

"The club was called Back To The Future?"

"Yeah, why?"

I laughed inside my head. Of course it was called Back To The Future. It had sent me to the future.

"Uh…no reason. Listen, what was the date?"

"5th August."

I did the maths inside my head.

"Ok, listen Jake, you have to do something for me. It's really important."

"Anything for you, Bells. Name it."

"On the…6th August, I need you go to Alice's house."

"But it's the 10th August today, the 6th August has been."

"No, I mean the 6th August, 2020."

There was no reply.

"Hello? Jake?"

Edward and Alice were looking at me curiously. This call would make no sense to them.

"2020? In 10 years?" Jake finally said.

"Yes. That's the day, I'll come back."

"No! We'll find you before then!"

"We've been over this, Jake. You won't be able to find me before then! I'll tell you everything on the 6th. Just gather everyone and come to Alice's house."

"Everyone?"

"You, Edward, my parents, Rose, Emmett and James."

"James? Who's he?"

Oops. Of course. James wouldn't have been born yet.

"Rose's son."

"Rose doesn't have a son. She's not even married." Jake said, sounding extremely confused.

"Just forget it. I can't go into that now. Just bring all those people to Alice's house. I'll be there, and I promise I'll tell you everything."

"I love you, Bella."

"…Thanks. Oh and call Edward first. Thanks Jake. Bye."

And then I hung up.

Edward and Alice were staring at me.

I wondered how long it would take Jake to call Edward.

We stood in silence, for a few minutes.

And then I saw Edward's face change. Instead of looking confused, anxious and tense, he just looked happy.

And then Jake appeared.

"So anyway, thanks for the book Edward." Alice was saying to Edward.

"No problem."

Edward smiled at me.

"See you tonight. I'll pick you up." He leaned in and kissed me.

I looked at Jake, expecting him to get angry again, but he just grinned.

"See you tonight Bella." He said before hugging me tightly.

I followed Alice to the car, and we drove away.

It had worked! On the 6th August, Jake must have listened to me, and brought everyone to Alice's house. Then I would have told them my whole story all at once, so no one could get angry over who I told first. And by no one, I meant Jake.

Alice turned to me and smiled.

"What are you thinking about? Or should I say, _who _are you thinking about?"

I grinned back at her.

"No one. Just how much I love my life."

"Well, you're really lucky. We're all really old and you're still 19!"

She laughed.

We drove home, chatting happily.

Jasper was already home from work early with Caitlyn when we got back.

"So what are the plans for tonight, girls?" Jasper asked us, while we were eating lunch.

"Well, Edward is picking up Bella at 7, to take her to dinner. But we have until then."

I frowned.

"Why did Jake say 'see you tonight' then?"

Alice shrugged.

"I was actually wondering about that. Maybe he meant he'll see you when Edward takes you back to their house. They're room mates."

The rest of the afternoon passed swiftly. We took Caitlyn to the park, and she fed the ducks and played on the swings.

Soon it was 7, and Edward's Volvo pulled up outside Alice's house.

I was wearing a black, knee-length dress that Alice had bought for me when she had gone shopping.

I opened the door, when Edward rang the bell.

"Wow. You look…beautiful." He greeted me.

I smiled.

We drove to a restaurant, and ordered our food.

We were talking, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake, standing outside the window, gesturing to me.

"I'll be right back." I told Edward, and he nodded.

I slipped out the back door, towards where I had seen Jake standing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you!" He told me.

"Well, I'm having dinner with Edward. I'll talk to you later."

I turned to go, but he caught hold of my hand, and pulled me back.

"Do you love me?"

"I haven't had time to think about it, Jake."

"You haven't had time? It's been 10 years!"

"Yeah, for you! I was time travelling remember? It's only been 5 days for me!"

He sighed.

"Sorry, I forgot."

He grinned at me.

I couldn't help but smiling back.

"Edward's waiting for me. See you tonight, Jake."

I turned to go, but he pulled me back again.

This time however, he pulled me to him, and crushed his lips to mine.

After a few moments, he let go of me.

I stepped back in shock.

"Edward…waiting…"

I hurried walked back to the table.

Edward looked at me, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head, quickly.

"Nothing."

We finished dinner, and we got into the car.

As we were driving, I looked at him.

He turned to me.

"Bella?" He raised his eyebrow, curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I…just…I was thinking about how much I love you."

"He smiled, lovingly at me.

"I love you too, Bella."

He leaned closer.

His sweet breath fanned my face.

I heard a horn beep, and I looked up.

A set of lights were heading rapidly towards us, through the darkness of the light.

"Edward!" I screamed.

He swerved, and I heard the sound of screeching tyres.

The sound of the two vehicles smashing into each other was tremendous, ear shattering. The crunching of metal screeched and echoed around as I was thrown from the car, my seatbelt tugging at me brutally as if it were a death dealer, deciding that my time was up and wanted to pull me back into the wreckage of my car.

My head felt as if someone had tried to split it open. A new pain seared across my shoulder, the combination causing black spots to form in front of my eyes. I realized that my shoulder was dislocated, and after a tentative touch to the back of my head, I knew that I'd hit it pretty badly against the car. There was a gash that was bleeding and would undoubtedly need stitches.

Moving slowly, I unclipped my seat belt, moaning in pain as I moved.

Painfully, I turned to look at Edward. Was he alright?

Through the darkness, I could see Edward.

He wasn't moving.

Inching forwards, I held his face in my hands, and turned him towards me.

From the light of the lamp posts, I could see his eyes were shut, and he had a nasty gash across his forehead.

"Edward?" I whispered.

There was no answer.

"Edward! Edward!" I screamed.

I felt an agonizing pain, but it wasn't from my injuries.

It was of my heart, breaking.


	11. Confused

**Confused**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because if I did, then the story would be a lot different :) **

**BPOV**

"No, oh god, please no." I sobbed, holding Edward to me.

He couldn't be gone! I had gone through so much to be with him, and he couldn't just be…dead!

"Someone help! Please help us!" I screamed, but only the silence from the darkness greeted me.

We were upside down, the car must have flipped over.

Where were the people from the truck that had smashed into us? Maybe they could help us.

I slowly took my seatbelt off, and then I took Edward's off.

Wincing in pain, I climbed out of the car, dragging Edward's body out with me.

I left him on the side of the road, and slowly stood up. I was in so much pain, but I needed to help Edward! I needed to get him to a hospital!

I limped slowly towards the other vehicle, that was lying on its side in the middle of the road.

It was a huge truck, no wonder it had flipped Edward's Volvo over.

I squinted, trying to see into it, but I could only see two dark figures. They didn't seem to be moving.

I limped back to the Volvo, and searched for my phone, before remembering I had left it at Alice's house.

I searched Edward's pockets and found his phone.

It was completely smashed up, and it wouldn't turn on.

I stumbled back to the truck, and looked inside.

Now that I was nearer, I could see two men, were sprawled across the front of the truck.

Trying not to think about the fact that I might be touching dead bodies, I searched through the first man's pockets, before triumphantly pulling out a phone.

It had a few scratches, but overall seemed to be in a better shape than Edward's phone.

Flipping it open, I almost cried with relief when the phone switched on.

Hastily, I dialled 911, and asked for an ambulance.

"What has exactly happened, ma'am?" A woman asked me.

"There was a car accident, and my boyfriend, he isn't…moving. Please help us."

"We'll be right there. Can you tell me where you are?"

I looked around, searching for a sign or a landmark that would tell me where we were.

There was a sign, a few metres away, but I couldn't read it.

"One minute." I said to the woman.

I limped to the sign, and used the light from the mobile, to read it.

"We're on Holden Road, in Forks."

"How many people are injured?"

"Well, there's me and my boyfriend, and two people from the truck that smashed into us. But my boyfriend isn't moving. Please help me."

The woman said something, but as I was walking back to Edward, my ankle gave way, and I fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

The phone slipped from my hand, and I heard it hit the ground.

Getting on my knees, I used my hands, to search for the phone, but I couldn't find it.

I crawled back over to Edward, holding my ankle gingerly.

I sat next to him, hoping the ambulance people would come soon.

A few minutes later, I heard the familiar sirens, and soon four ambulances, and a police car drover upto us.

I saw people running towards us, and the last thing I remembered was a man flashing a light into my eyes, before I passed out.

.**.

They say when you die you either go to heaven or hell. Well, I wasn't sure where I was. It wasn't heaven; it was too dark, and it couldn't be hell; there wasn't any pain, just a little stiffness. I felt uncomfortable but not hurt. Maybe there is someplace else. A place in the middle, but wouldn't that be Earth?

I saw something flicker from underneath my eyelids, then shine brightly. All I saw was red now, a pulsing red. Beep. I struggled to open my eyes but they were too heavy. Beep. I tried to speak, to ask what had happened but all that escaped my lips was a gasp. Beep. Footsteps grew louder, telling me I was not alone. Beep. What was that noise? It was getting on my nerves. Beep.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? Can you move? Speak? Come on Bella, open your eyes!" The voice pleaded.

It sounded familiar and I struggled to remember who it could be. My eyes fluttered but remained closed.

"Yes Bella, you can do it. I know you can hear me, don't you dare pretend you can't!" The voice scolded me but the tone was teasing.

"Al-lice." I groaned out, her name barely recognizable.

"Bella! Don't worry Bells, I'll get you out of here, and then we can go shopping! There's this new shoe store that just opened up and…"

My eyelids finally flickered open and I saw the pure whiteness of the hospital ceiling.

Alice kept prattling on about shopping and the stores but I blocked her out. I knew she was only nervous; but it just wasn't the time for her shopping addiction to come out.

"Alice, Alice! Stop! Calm down, I'm fine but…what happened? And why am I in the hospital this time?" I asked.

There was silence.

I twisted my head to look at her and saw her hands covering her face. "Alice?" I repeated softly.

She sighed and looked up. Her hazel eyes were glistening, her black spiky hair even messier than usual.

"You were in a car accident. I thought you weren't going to make it…"

I remembered everything now. We were coming back from dinner.

The truck coming towards us.

The crash.

I called the ambulance because…because Edward…wasn't moving.

"Alice! Where's Edward? Is he alright?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." She murmured.

"What? What's wrong?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know but; I couldn't _not_ know. I couldn't control the fear that was gnawing at my heart.

Alice looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Bells, he didn't make it." She murmured.

Tears streamed down my face and I let out muffled sobs.

Alice hugged me tightly.

We stayed like this for a few hours.

"Can…I see him?" I finally asked.

She shook her head sadly.

"They took him away. It's been 3 weeks. You were in a coma."

3 weeks? I looked around the room.

"Where are Charlie and Renee?" I asked Alice.

"They're downstairs. They don't know you've woken up. I'll go get them."

"No." I stopped her.

She turned around, and looked at me in confusion.

"I just want to be alone for a bit."

She nodded, understanding, and then left.

I turned my head to the side, as tears ran uncontrollably down my face.

He was gone. He was actually gone. He promised he'd never leave me, but he had.

.**.

I slowly got out of the wheelchair, and into Alice's car. I was going home for the first time since my accident.

It had been a 2 weeks since I woke up in hospital to find…he…was gone.

I tried not to think about it.

The doctors had finally said, I was well enough to go back home.

Charlie and Renee had already gone back to their house. I had sent them home. They looked so tired.

I had also sent Rose and Emmett back.

Right now Jasper was driving, while Alice was chatting to me.

She was trying to distract me.

It wouldn't work, and she knew it.

I had been like a zombie ever since Edward…left me.

I answered questions in as few words as possible. I ate, drank and walked.

In the rare moments when I had been left alone, I thought about Edward, and cried. I remembered all the moments we had spent together, and I cursed myself for distracting him when he was driving.

It was entirely my fault.

Alice tapping on my shoulder brought me back to the present.

"We've reached Bella. We're home."

Jasper helped me out of the car. We walked slowly to the doorway.

"Bella…" Alice said.

She nodded to the door.

I looked up.

Standing there was the one person who hadn't visited me at hospital. The one person who I hadn't seen since the accident.

I ran to him, and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Jake! He's gone! He's left me! He's never coming back!" I sobbed into his chest.

He stroked my hair, and put his arms around me.

"He might be…" Jake whispered into my ear.


	12. Maybe

**Maybe?**

**Disclaimer: If you honestly think I own Twilight… (I don't)**

**BPOV**

Jake took my hand and led me inside, Alice and Jasper following behind me. I only vaguely registered that Caitlyn wasn't here.

I turned around and Alice seemed to sense what I was thinking.

"She's with Jasper's parents." She murmured to me.

I sat down on the sofa, with Jake next to me. Alice and Jasper sat down opposite us.

I stared at the floor.

"What do you mean he might be?" I asked Jake.

Alice raised her eyebrow questioningly. When I didn't say anything, Jake answered for me.

"Edward."

"Edward might be what?" Jasper asked.

"Coming back." I said in an emotionless voice.

"Oh, Bella, sweetie." Alice sighed.

She stood up and walked over to me. When Jacob didn't move, she glared at him, until he got up and sat down on the chair next to me. Alice took his place.

"I know you miss him, honey, but he's not coming back. He'll always be in our hearts though."

I didn't believe he was coming back either. I had lost all hope.

"I know." I looked at Jake, and I think he saw the grief in my eyes.

He seemed as though he wanted to speak, but something was holding him back.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He looked into my eyes, and I could see the conflict in his. It seemed like he was deciding whether or not to tell me something.

"You have to tell me." I told him.

He seemed startled that I knew he was holding something back.

He hesitated for a few moments, before sighing.

"Right. Your happiness is more important."

I didn't know what he meant, but I didn't say anything.

"We can get Edward back, if that's what you really want. There is a way."

There was a stunned silence from everyone.

"Do you really think giving her false hope is going to help?" Jasper muttered.

"Jake…I don't think you should…" Alice started to say but I interrupted her.

"Tell me what I need to do." I said. There was no doubt in my mind. If I could him back, then that's what I would do.

Jacob closed his eyes briefly, before opening them and nodding.

"Your phone. Just tell him not to drive anywhere that day."

Of course. My phone! Just one phone call into the past could change everything! I could get Edward back!

I sprang up, before wincing in pain.

Alice, Jasper and Jake all rushed forwards to help me.

"Slowly, Bella. You've only just come out from hospital." Jasper told me.

"I need to ring him…my phone." I said.

Alice nodded. "I know you do. But you sit down, I'll go get your phone."

I smiled happily. Edward was coming back! How had I not thought of this? I was in so much pain and grief because I had lost him, that I didn't even think of changing it so the accident never happened.

Jake sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

I hugged him tightly again.

"Thank you so much, Jake."

It was then that I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"You're going to tell him not to go out on that day? Which means that you would never have gone to that restaurant."

I frowned. I still didn't see where this was going.

"Yeah, more or less. Which means the accident would never have happened!"

He sighed.

"So we wouldn't have had that conversation outside the restaurant."

The conversation? I thought back. It was hard as all I could remember was the car crashing into that truck, and flipping over. But what had happened before that?

"Think back, Bella."

"I was having dinner with Edward in that restaurant…" I said slowly. "And then…you were there! And I went outside to talk to you."

Jake nodded, which I took as a sign to continue.

"You told me…you still loved me. But I said I hadn't had time to think about it…And then I was going back inside, and you grabbed my hand…and kissed me."

We were both quiet.

Jake broke the silence first.

"But as soon as you make that phone call telling him not to go out, then it all goes. You guys wouldn't have gone out to dinner, which means I wouldn't have followed you, which means we would never have kissed."

I shook my head, trying to concentrate.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not _not _going to make the phone call for the sake of one memory!"

"It's not just a memory! It was a sign for you! Showing you that Edward's not the only guy out there that loves you! It could lead to something more!"

"No!" I yelled back. "It was just a memory! It can't lead to anything more because I love Edward!"

"You promised me you would think about you and me!" Jake said quietly.

"And I will. Just not now. I've gone through a lot."

"I know that. But as soon as Edward comes back into the picture, you'll never really give me a chance. All you can see is him!"

It took a few seconds for that to sink in. I then knew what Jake was really saying.

"You're saying…I shouldn't make the phone call?"

He looked down at the floor.

"If you do make that phone call, then I _know_ there'll be no chance for us."

I looked around the room. Alice had gone to get my phone for me, and Jasper was sitting on the sofa, looking awkward.

When he saw me staring at him, he quickly jumped up.

"I…I'll just go answer my phone." He said, even though there were no phones ringing. He quickly marched out of the room.

I turned back to Jacob, who was looking at me.

"So…you're saying…it's either you or Edward?"

He didn't say anything so I continued.

"If I make this phone call and Edward comes back…then you'll go? You'll leave me?"

He squeezed his eyes, and I could see this was hurting him as much as it was hurting me.

"Yes. If you make that phone call…I'll leave."

**JPOV**

I walked up the stairs to talk to Alice.

I found her in Bella's room.

"Alice, it's really awful down there. I think Jacob just made Bella choose between him and Edward. I left before she made her decision though. It's really awkward though. Come on we better go comfort Bella, because I think she'll choose Edward. Then Jake will leave and she'll be upset. Let's go."

Alice then turned around to face me. She looked really anxious and tense.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked her, worriedly.

"I can't find Bella's phone. It's not here. She won't be able to ring into the past. She won't be able to get Edward back!"


	13. Betrayal

**JPOV**

I stood there for a couple of minutes letting her words sink in.

"So we can't find the phone? Well that's alright isn't it? We just need the number, right? Edward's number. We'll just ask around, someone will be bound to have it."

Alice shook her head sadly.

"Who? Who would have his old number? He got a new phone a few years after Bella went missing. We all have his new number, not his old one. The only person who might possibly remember his number is him! And he's…dead."

Alice sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"She'll be devastated. She went through so much when Edward died and now she's filled with fresh hope again and to take this away from her…it'll kill her." Alice whispered.

"And Jacob's putting her through even more, making her choose between him and Edward. She'll pick Edward, be really upset and come up here, thinking that despite what happened with Jake, she'll still get Edward back. What can we do?" I added.

"Well first I think we should stop her choosing Edward over Jacob, we don't want her to go through that pain now."

I nodded in agreement and taking her hand, we went downstairs.

Bella was sitting next to Jacob, crying softly. Jake was staring straight ahead. Neither of them were speaking.

Alice coughed and Jake and Bella looked up suddenly, realizing we were there.

"Uh..sorry to interrupt, we just..uh…" I paused, trying to work out what to say. I looked to Alice for help, she widened her eyes slightly.

"What is it Jasper?" Bella asked me. She looked so fragile; I didn't have the heart to tell her.

Alice thankfully took over for me.

"Jacob, Jasper told me what's going on. I don't think you should be forcing her to make this decision right now. You know how much she's been through. It's not very fair."

Jacob jumped up, suddenly furious.

"Fair? Fair? I've put up with her and Edward for so long, knowing that the time will come when she'll recognize that she loves me too! That time came, when I kissed her! And now she wants to forget that? To start over with Edward though she knows now she loves me! How is that fair?"

Bella stood up slowly.

"I'm sorry, Jake. But it's my decision! My life! And yes, I do love you, but I love Edward too. And right now my first priority is to bring him back!" She started to walk to the stairs.

I looked at Alice in panic. She nodded at me, and skipped in front of Bella.

"Uh…why don't we do that later? You should probably rest now, you're still recovering from the accident."

Bella looked shocked.

"You want me to rest? Don't you care about Edward? He's dead! Why should we waste any time in bringing him back? Have you forgotten Edward? Do you care about him that little?"

"Of course I care about him!" Alice yelled back.

"Then move out the way and let me make the phone call!"

"No, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because we lost the phone!" Alice yelled.

Silence. Silence. Silence. The silence seemed to stretch forever.

Even Jacob seemed a little subdued.

"You lost the phone?" Bella whispered.

Alice went over to Bella and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie"

Bella just stood there frozen. She didn't return the hug, she didn't move or say a word. The tears rolled down her face constantly.

Jake walked over to them. Alice glared at him, but he looked so subdued that she moved out the way. He took Bella into his arms and she sobbed softly. He stroked her hair and whispered to her, I couldn't hear what he was saying, but she seemed to be nodding.

I looked over to Alice, and she shrugged slightly.

Then suddenly Bella looked up.

"Can't we find the phone? It must be somewhere!"

"I don't know. I looked everywhere." Alice said.

I saw a glimmer of hope in Bella's eyes, and decided she couldn't take any more disappointment.

"Maybe we could try? Where did you have it last?" I asked Bella.

She closed her eyes, thinking.

"I didn't have it, the night of the accident. I remember looking for it, to call the ambulance but I had left it here."

"Well then it must be somewhere here only."

Bella nodded furiously.

"Let's all spread out and look."

She turned and rushed up the stairs, only stopping briefly to wince in pain.

Alice turned to glare at me.

"I thought we weren't giving her false hope?" She whispered.

I shrugged. "I didn't know what else to do. She looked so vulnerable."

She shook her head in annoyance. I turned to look at Jake. He was just staring into space.

"You alright?"

He looked up.

"I don't know. You guys should probably help her go and look. Tell her that I…I…just tell her whatever. I don't really care." He marched out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

I looked at Alice and she rolled her eyes at me and bounded up the stairs to help Bella. I sighed and followed her. Seemed everyone was mad at me now.

**APOV**

I walked into Bella's room, where she was emptying the wardrobe, searching through all her clothes in the pockets.

I felt so guilty. The reason they couldn't find the phone was because of me. I had to tell her. I heard Jasper enter the room behind me.

Bella spun around.

"I can't find it anywhere! I know I left it here! I didn't take it with me!"

"Actually you did." I said softly.

Bella frowned. "No I didn't. I remember thinking about it, but I thought there would be no use for it. So I left it on my bedside table, but it's not there now! Where would it have gone?"

"You did take it with you…just not knowingly."

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. "What are you talking about Alice? What do you mean?"

Bella was looking as confused. I felt so guilty that I couldn't look at her.

"I was in here, cleaning you room on the night of your accident and I saw your phone on the bedside table. I…thought you'd forgotten it here so I rushed downstairs but you'd already got into the car so I gave it to Edward and told him to give it to you, but he must have forgotten. I'm so sorry."

Bella stood there looking at me for a few moments. Jasper took his hand off my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut; I knew they would hate me for this.

"I'm so sorry Bella. It was an honest mistake. I thought you'd left it here by accident."

"So…the phone was in the car during the accident?" Bella spoke slowly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jasper asked me the one question I'd been dreading.

"I just thought you'd hate me for it. I thought it would be better if you thought you'd lost it and then you could move on."

Bella gasped. I heard her.

"You were willing to lie to me? You were willing to pretend that I'd lost it? To think that there was no way of getting Edward back?"

Jasper stepped away from me and towards Bella. I knew then that they both hated me.

"I'm so sorry! It was a horrible mistake! I should have told you the truth! I just thought you'd blame me!"

"Well you were right about one thing. I do blame you. Not because you gave the phone to Edward, that was a mistake, I get that, but because you lied to me about it! You made me think there was no way to get Edward back just because you didn't want to admit you'd given the phone to Edward! You made me believe I'd lost the phone somewhere in this house, when you knew where it was all along! It's ironic that while trying to avoid me being mad at you, you mad me so so mad at you." Bella glared at me, and left the room.

I looked at Jasper. "Jasper?"

"You could have told me. You said it was still in the house. You lied to me, to your best friend." He shook his head and walked out the door after Bella.

I sank down onto the bed, and heard the sound of the car driving away.

**JPOV**

"You alright?" I asked Bella.

She nodded. I slowed the car down slightly, I knew she still wasn't completely comfortable in cars after the accident.

"Where are we going?" I asked her, though I knew the answer.

"To the place where we crashed. The phone may have been thrown out of the car when we crashed."

I nodded, it made sense.

I pulled up, and stopped the car. I got out, and went round to Bella's side. She was still sitting in the car looking around.

"I know you don't want to be here, but we should probably look around and then we'll leave." She looked up at me and smiled gently.

"Thank you, for coming with me here."

I smiled and she got out and hugged me. She let go and slowly walked around, the road was quiet, and there hadn't been many cars here since the accident. Suddenly Bella fell to her knees and started crying softly. I rushed to her side and knelt down. She was stroking the road, I looked and I saw some dried blood, probably Edward's. I took her by the shoulders, and lifted her up.

"Come on, let's look around, and then go."

She nodded and got up. We started to look around in the nearby surroundings. After about 30mins Bella called me over. I rushed to her, and saw that in her hand she was holding her phone. There was a big crack through the screen and it was covered in mud, but it seemed to be working alright.

Bella's hand was shaking.

"I can't do it. I can't. I'll hear his voice and start crying. I promised I would stop messing with the past."

I gently took the phone from her, and scrolled down the contacts, hovering above Edward's number.

"It's your choice." I said to her.

She looked at the phone, then she looked at me, then she sat down in the grass on the side of the road.

"What about Jacob?"

I wasn't expecting that. She must really love him too.

"If it's meant to be…"

She sighed. "I know. If it's meant to be we'll end up together some other way. I just feel really bad about how it ended. I didn't even get to say bye. He just left."

"Do you want to talk to him? Before you ring Edward?"

"I don't know. I just want to tell him the truth, about everything."

"The truth?" I asked her, slightly confused.

"About how I went into the future."

"But he already knows that."

"No. I want to tell Jake from the past. If I explain everything to him, how I love Edward, he wouldn't have forced me to choose in the future. I could make him understand, and we could stay friends."

I hesitated. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, telling the people in the past that you went to the future, you haven't even told Edward that, remember? You said it might mess things up, change something."

Bella sighed, and then looked at me. "I know, but I've been thinking. What would it change really? If Jake knew that I went to the future he would still wait for me, if anything it would make things better as he wouldn't worry so much. And I would tell him not to tell anyone else, so it shouldn't change anything really."

I thought about it, and decided her logic was right. What would it change? If Jake knew where she went, he wouldn't worry about her being kidnapped, or try to search for her. For a brief moment I wished Alice was here so that I could ask her opinion, but she wasn't and I could make my own decisions without her. I grinned and handed her the phone.

"All yours."

She took it from me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Jasper. For everything." Then she dialed the number.

**BPOV**

The phone rang twice, and then I heard Jake's voice.

"Yeah yeah I remember, bring everyone on the 6th to Alice's house."

I smiled, hearing Jake's cheerful voice.

"No it's not about that this time. I want to tell you something."

"Sure Bells, anything."

And then I told him my whole story, from the club, hiding from Mike, to the car accident, to the ultimatum he offered me, to making the call to bring Edward back. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Jake? Jake?"

"Uh…yeah I'm here."

"Well? Say something."

"Wow. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know."

"So you're in the future? And Edward's dead?"

"…Yeah"

"But you're going to bring him back?"

"Yeah."

"And we kissed?"

"Well…yes."

"But you're not going to remember it and I'm going to leave because you chose him over me?"

"But that's why I'm telling you this. You're not going to leave."

"Why shouldn't I leave Bells? You chose him over me!"

"But you…you know I love him, and I need him back, just remember when you come to this point in your future, just don't make me choose."

Again he was silent.

"So there's no hope for us if you make that call?"

"I'm sorry Jake, but it's always been him, it'll always be him."

"No I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I can't let you make that phone call Bella."

Now it was my turn to be stunned. What did he mean?

"What?"

"I'm sorry Bells, I just love you too much. And I know you love me, you just have to give me a chance, and that won't happen as long as Edward's around."

And then he hung up.

I stared at the phone in horror and then rushed to Jasper. I quickly told him what happened.

"Well he can't stop me making the phone call…right? Right?" I asked him worriedly.

"I don't know Bella. He can't stop you making the call, but he can stop Edward from listening to you."

"What? How?"

"Well he could do anything really, he could steal Edward's phone? He could tell Edward you were forced to say that. He could tell Edward to drive on that day anyway. He could tell him it would be really romantic. He could make sure Edward forgot and drove on that day."

"But he couldn't! If Edward chose to drive me on that day, I would tell him not to."

"You wouldn't know by then. You'd think it was just a normal date. The accident wouldn't have happened yet."

"No!" I yelled.

Jasper stepped back in shock.

"I will not let Jake kill Edward! He wouldn't do that…"

"Bella, I think he would."

"No!"

I frantically dialed Edward's number. I heard it ring..and ring..and ring.

"He's not picking up! Why isn't he picking up?"

Jasper looked at me with anger.

"It's Jacob! He's done something."

I sank down and stared at my phone.

"Jake..why would you?"

For the first time since Bella's accident, Alice felt guilty. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen, but it did, and though she felt awful and hated herself, she didn't regret it. She probably would have done it again if she had the choice. But poor Bella, poor Jasper. Why did she do it?

She got out of the car and knocked the door, it opened and she saw the one person she needed right now, the one person who knew what she was going through.

She didn't realize that she's been crying, but he wiped the tears away from her face gently. She collapsed into his arms, and he hugged her tightly.

"We have to tell Jasper. I can't do this to him anymore. He's already mad at me anyway." Alice sobbed.

He let go of her and looked her in the face.

"It'll be alright. He'll understand."

Alice nodded but she could see the uncertainty in his face.

"And…what about us?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I need to think."

Alice nodded. "We won't tell them until we figure out what's going on between us first."

He nodded in agreement." Yes. Fair enough."

Alice allowed herself a small smile, as she leaned forward and kissed Edward.

Edward shut the door behind Alice as she left. He still didn't know how this happened. The last 5 weeks had gone so fast. He still remembered waking up in the hospital, Alice had been there. She's told him Bella was in a coma from the accident. He had been devastated. He had blamed himself for putting his darling Bella in danger.

Alice had been wonderful, she had comforted him and been there for him. He remembered it so clearly, the moment where for a brief period of time, he'd forgotten Bella.

_Alice sat down next to Edward on the hospital bed. _

"_Any change?" Edward asked hopefully._

"_Nope. She's still in a coma, the doctors say it could me months till she wakes up." Alice replied._

_Edward sighed. Bella has been in a coma for over a week, and there were no signs of improvement._

_Alice held his hand, and squeezed it gently._

"_Jasper's with her now, she'll be fine Edward." Alice smiled reassuringly. _

"_It's my fault she's in a coma now though Alice. I shouldn't have been distracted while driving. Now she's in a coma, and who knows when she'll wake up?" _

_Alice shook her head and turned to look at him._

"_She'll wake up, Edward. I know she will."_

"_But what if she blames me for endangering her life? What if she leaves me?"_

_Alice sighed and held Edward's face in her hands._

"_She won't break up with you. Who would? You're perfect." Alice smiled gently._

_And before either of them knew it, they were kissing. Edward pulled away hurriedly._

"_I'm sorry. That was my fault. I'll take all the blame."_

_Alice giggled and raised her eyebrow cheekily._

"_Come here, silly." She pushed him down on the bed and began kissing him again._

Edward shook his head, and snapped out of his thoughts. He'd wanted to leave it at a kiss, he'd never meant to…sleep with her. And what about Bella? He still loved her so much, but she'd hate him for it. It had been Alice's idea to pretend he was dead, but now he regretted it so much. The pain he'd caused Bella when she found out he'd died.

**APOV**

I returned home, just before Jasper and Bella arrived. Bella looked like she'd been crying.

"Bella?" I asked timidly.

Bella smiled at me through her tears.

"It's ok Alice. I forgive you."

As Bella hugged me, I felt guiltier than ever, and I realized we could never tell Jasper or Bella. I would break it off with Edward and I'd go back to Jasper. But now they thought he was dead? They were trying to mess with the past. We'd have to tell them Edward was still alive in some other way, without mentioning out…infidelity.

"Hey. Sorry I got kinda mad at you earlier." Jasper grinned at me, and leaned down to kiss me. I loved him so much, but with Edward it had been different…passionate, like we were breaking the rules.

I would just discuss it with Edward later; we'd find a way around it.

Bella told me what Jacob did, and I was glad, though I hid it from her. Thankfully Jake was actually solving some of my problems.

"What should I do Alice?" Bella asked me.

I was brought back to the present with a jolt.

"Uh…Maybe you should just wait for a while, you know?"

Bella frowned. "What would that achieve?"

"Maybe it'll give us time to think of a better plan?"

Bella nodded. "Alright, I'm going to my bedroom, I'm quite tired."

I hugged her and she went towards the stairs. I sighed. Yes! This was all going well. And then the doorbell rang. Bella stopped.

"Maybe it's Rose?"

I nodded, still deep in thought about how well this had gone.

Bella went over to open the door. I wasn't really paying attention, I was too happy, if Bella was willing to wait a bit, Edward and I could come up with a better plan. We could make this work.

I distantly heard Bella scream. I was brought back to the present with a jolt. I rushed over to the door, where she was standing. She looked like she was about to faint. Jasper held her, and stopped her form collapsing. I looked to the door to see what had made her so stunned. Edward was standing there.

"Hi, Bella."

xoxoxoxox

heyy guys :) havent updated this story in a year :) but now im goin 2 so plz plz plz plz plz review good or bad i dont care :) well i do care...good wud b nice :) thnx guys xx


	14. Pain In My Heart

**BPOV**

As Jasper steadied me, I threw myself at Edward. He was here! He wasn't dead! I was crying as I threw my arms round him.

"Edward! You're alive!" I sobbed

He hugged me tightly back, and then kissed me.

"Bella. I have to talk to you." He sounded different, like he was hiding something. I let him lead me to the couch, I was filled with joy.

"How are you alive? You died! Was it Jacob? Did he do something? Did he ring you?"

I had so many questions. Edward smiled sadly at me, then looked confused.

"Jacob? Why would he ring me?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. How are you here? Do you remember the accident?"

He sat me down, but when he didn't sit with me, I stood up. I needed to be as close to him as I could, I would not lose him again.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have been distracted while driving. I put your life in danger, I'm so sorry, my angel."

I shook my head, hurriedly. "I don't blame you at all, Edward. I'm just glad you're here. But how are you here?"

Edward sighed. "I have a lot to tell you. But before I start, I just want you to know I love you, you know that right?"

I smiled at him, his green eyes were sparkling. "I love you too Edward Cullen."

He looked at me, and then looked away, like he couldn't bear to look me in the eyes. He let go of my hand, and sank down into the couch. I frowned, and sat down next to him.

"Just tell me Edward." He looked up and then looked at Alice and Jasper in the corner. They had both been quiet since he'd come back. I was sort of surprised that they weren't at all shocked to see Edward. Well Jasper had been, but I hadn't really noticed Alice's reaction.

"I never died in that car accident, Bella. I was unconscious, but I woke up in the hospital."

'What? But I was told you'd died! Alice told me."

I looked at Alice, as did Jasper. She looked really guilty, and ignored us and looked straight at Edward.

"Are you sure you want to do this Edward?"

I was so confused. What were they talking about? Why did Alice tell me Edward had died? What did Jasper know about this?

"Do what Edward?" I asked him.

He sighed and looked down at the floor. "I have to, Alice. I love her and I can't lie to her."

"Edward, what's going on?"

'When I woke up in the hospital, and Alice told me you were in a coma, you have to understand, I was distraught. I blamed myself for what happened to you. The doctors weren't sure if you would ever wake up! Alice was so comforting about it, and before we knew it, one thing led to another and…"

I knew where this was going but I wouldn't believe. "And what, Edward? What happened?"

"We kissed. I meant for it to stop there, but…we slept together."

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"You slept with my best friend?" The tears had stopped coming, I think I had cried myself out.

Edward took my hand again. "I still love you, it was a mistake and I've regretted it so much."

Jasper spoke for the first time. "How many times?" He spoke quietly, menacingly.

"It was just that one night…but it was a few times that night."

Out of nowhere, Edward was picked up off the sofa and thrown against the wall. I looked up in shock, and saw Jasper clutching his fist, and Edward's face covered in blood. He'd punched him.

I was still sitting on the sofa. I was numb with horror and disgust. It was ironic that the man, who up until a few minutes ago, I had thought was dead, I now wanted nothing more than for him to be dead.

Edward stood up shakily and walked over to me. "Bella, please say something."

I wasn't going to reply, but Jasper stepped in between us.

"How dare you even speak to her? After what you did? You made Bella think you were dead! You put her through all that pain! And you didn't even see what you made her go through! How could you, Edward? And with my wife?"

Jasper then whirled around to face Alice.

"And you! How could you do this? You have a daughter! Did you just forget about Caitlyn?"

Alice reached out to touch Jasper's face. "I'm so sorry. It was a mistake. Can't you forgive me?"

Jasper shook his head. "You crossed the line, Alice."

I watched all this, but I wasn't really concentrating. How could Edward do this to me? Edward took advantage of Jasper being distracted to sit next to me again.

"Bella. You have to believe me. It was a mistake. I didn't mean to."

"But Edward, how can I trust you again? After you did this?"

"You can, it was a mistake. I thought I was going to lose you. You've made mistakes before. You understand, don't you?"

"No, I don't understand. I don't understand why you would sleep with someone else just because you blamed yourself. How does that give you the right to sleep with my best friend? And you know me! You know I would never blame you! I thought you knew me. I also don't understand how you think I would forgive you, after you did something like this?"

I stood up, and Jasper came to stand next to me.

Alice watched him, glaring.

"Something like this? Oh you mean how I slept with your boyfriend five times? Right that."

Thwack. Jasper slapped her. I gasped and even Edward looked shocked.

Alice's eyes filled with tears, and she touched her face with her hand.

"You…hit me."

Jasper smiled grimly. "You deserved it. That was uncalled for."

Even I was shocked. When Edward had told me, she'd looked guilty, but now she was looking at me with rage and hostility. Jasper took my hand and led me out the door. I followed without protesting, and he took me to his car. Edward followed us.

"Wait, Bella. Where are you going?"

"I don't know. But anywhere where you aren't, is better than here."

His features were filled with hurt, but I didn't feel anything. Normally when I saw him, I lit up, but now I just felt, regret and sadness.

"Bye, Edward."

"No, wait! I love you."

Then Alice appeared beside him. She put a hand on his arm. "Don't. Let her go." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"And you know what else, Bella? It was my idea to tell you that Edward was dead, but he agreed. You know why? Because for those weeks while you were in a coma, he enjoyed being with me!" She spat at me.

Jasper rolled the window up, but before it shut he spoke. "You're a bitch, Alice."

And then we drove off. I leaned my head against the cold window, and sighed. I still couldn't believe Edward had done this to me. Why would he sleep with Alice? Was I not enough for him? And why was Alice being so hostile to me?

Jasper put his hand over mine. "It'll be alright, Bella."

We pulled up to Rose's house, 30 mins later. As the butler opened the door, I rushed inside to find her. She was in the living room.

"Bella!" She jumped up, grinning. "You're back from the hospital. I was going to come over to Alice's house, but Emmett got caught up in some work thing, he'll be back soon." She came over to me and hugged me. I heard Jasper enter behind me.

Rose looked over my shoulder. "Hey Jasper! Where's Alice?" She saw the expression on his face, and looked back to me. I started crying again. I guess I wasn't totally out of tears.

"Rose." I sobbed and she hugged me.

"What happened?"

Jasper told her and she looked furious.

"Where are Edward and Alice right now? I swear I'll kill them both! I'll murder them!"

I couldn't help but smile.

I hugged her, and her eyes softened.

"Love you Rose."

"Love you too Bella."

There was a knock on the door.

Rose smiled gently. "That'll be Emmett. Don't worry; you guys can stay here as long as you want. We've got loads of room."

Rose went to answer the door, leaving me and Jasper alone in the room.

"You alright?" Jasper asked me.

I nodded slightly. "Just a bit shocked."

He held out his arms, and I went over to him, and he wrapped them around. I hugged him tightly. He looked me in the eyes. I'd never realized it, but Jasper had really nice eyes.

"Bella." I turned around, and Edward was standing there, Alice was slightly behind him.

"What are you doing here? I don't want you here."

Alice's eyes narrowed when she saw me and Jasper standing so close to each other.

Rose appeared behind them and stamped her foot.

"Get out! I told them to go Bella but they ignored me, and shoved their way inside!"

Edward walked over to me and took my hand. "Bella, I can't live without you. I went ten years without you, and I can't do it again. It was torture! I love you and I need you in my life."

"I'm sorry Edward, but you messed up, and I can't be with you."

His grip tightened on my hand.

"Bella. You love me and you know it. Don't you think you're overreacting?"

I gasped. "Overreacting? You slept with my best friend!"

He grabbed my hand even more tightly.

"Edward, you're hurting me."

"You love me Bella!

"Let go of me! My wrist hurts!"

"Say that you love me!"

I felt the tears start rolling down my face again. Jasper shoved Edward, and stood in front of me protectively. I almost smiled. He was such a gentleman.

"She told you to let go of her." He spoke quietly again.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Edward spoke even more menacingly, but despite his words, he dropped my wrist. I rubbed it, it was red, where he'd grabbed me.

Jasper turned to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "It just hurts a bit."

"I'll put some cream onto it, come with me." He took my hand gently, and led me to the bathroom.

I heard Rose screaming at them behind me.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"


	15. Chance

**BPOV**

Jasper led me to the kitchen and started rubbing some cream on my wrist.

"You think you'll ever forgive him?" He asked me quietly.

I sighed. "I want to, I really do, but I don't think I could. I used to look at him, and be filled with love but now I just…I'm really mad at him."

He nodded. "I know what you mean, I'm really disappointed with Alice."

He looked into my eyes, and I was suddenly really aware that he was holding my hand, and massaging my wrist. It felt…really good.

He grinned at me. "You alright now, darlin?"

I smiled back at him. "Yeah, it's a lot better."

He grinned and put back the cream, but I noticed he didn't let go of my hand.

"Jasper."

"Yeah?"

"I really like your accent." I smiled at him.

"Why thank you darlin." He chuckled.

"Where's Caitlyn?" I remembered suddenly.

He laughed. "Did you think I'd forgotten about her? Don't worry, she's with my parents, I thought it would be better for her, not to be around for a while."

I nodded in agreement. Jasper sat down on one of the stools, and patted the one next to him, I smiled and joined him, but then I thought about Edward and my smile vanished.

Jasper noticed and he took my hand again.

"Hey, listen to me. You're going to find someone on day, who will actually treat you well, he'll love you and will never do anything to hurt you."

I smiled at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. But if you're not reassured let's make a pact."

"A pact?"

"Yeah, if neither of us finds someone new in the next five years, we'll get together." He grinned at me.

I pouted. "I'm sorry, I already have that pact with someone."

His grin disappeared, and he looked disappointed.

"With who?"

I smiled at him. "With a friend of mine, he has a really cute accent." I winked at him.

He grinned again. "Oh really? He must be really good looking to choose him over me?" He winked back at me again.

"Oh yeah he's gorgeous, but he's the jealous type, so you better be careful." I grinned at him.

"Well he sounds like an amazing guy."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he's gay."

Jasper laughed. "And I'm pretty sure you took that off 'Friends'

"You watch 'Friends'? I smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's amazing, who wouldn't?"

"Edward didn't." I frowned.

"Edward's a loser." Jasper winked at me, and I laughed. It was nice being with Jasper.

His grin vanished, and he looked over my head.

"We have company."

I turned around, and saw Edward scowling at us.

"Nice to see you two bonding over my loserishness."

"Nice to see you have nothing better to do other than eavesdrop on us." I retorted.

'Actually I came to talk to Jasper, and instead I saw him making a move on my girlfriend."

I scowled back at him. "_E_xgirlfriend."

"We've only been broken up for half a day."

"Yes, because I thought you were dead for the last month!"

"Not my fault. That was Alice's idea."

"And who's idea was it to sleep with her?" I asked him. That shut him up.

"Jasper. I want to talk to you."

"Well, talk." Jasper said.

Edward looked at me and then looked back. "Alone."

"Anything you say can be said in front of Bella."

I admired Jasper for standing up to Edward, but I could tell he was about to be punched so I interrupted.

"It's fine Jasper, I'll go."

He looked at me. "I'll see you soon." He smiled softly at me.

I smiled back then left, glaring at Edward on the way out. He just looked at me sadly.

I left the kitchen and I was immediately lost. Rose's house was massive! I looked around. There were corridors leading in different directions and rooms along them. Jasper had led me to the kitchen and I hadn't really been concentrating. Jasper, Alice and Edward had been here lots, but I'd only been once, since I travelled to the future. I looked around and picked a corridor at random and set off. I heard noises coming from one of the rooms and crept towards it. It was quiet so I opened the door. It was a bedroom, and Alice was standing in the middle.

She turned towards me, and glared.

'What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Edward and I are staying here for a bit."

I was shocked. 'And Rose let you?"

'No, but Emmett did. We've been friends for a long time, and he felt sorry for me." Alice smiled triumphantly.

"Well you're not wanted here."

"I'm wanted by some people, one of them being your boyfriend." She said, looking smug.

I almost slapped her, but I stopped myself.

"But why do you want to stay here? What's here for you?" I asked her.

"Well, I have to be around, to stop you ruining my marriage."

"You still think you can save your marriage?"

"Your relationship with Edward may be ruined but I can still save mine! I won't have you worming yourself between me and Jasper."

"I don't think that's your decision to make!"

She laughed. "You think Jasper likes you? He's just mad at me. You're his rebound girl! He still loves me! We were married for ten years, we have a daughter together! Do you think he can leave me that easily?"

I stepped back. "He won't go back to you!"

"Why? Because of your 'pact'?"

"How do you know about that?" I asked her, stunned.

She laughed. "I had the same pact with him, over 10 years ago and we did get married. He uses that line all the time, don't believe it. He still loves me, whatever he tells you."

"Bella?" I heard Rose's voice calling me from the corridor.

I glared at Alice and left the room, slamming the door behind me, frustrated with Alice.

"Rose?" I called out.

Rosalie appeared around a corner. "I've been looking for you! I have a bedroom for you." She smiled warmly at me.

I hugged her suddenly.

"That was random." She smiled.

"I'm just glad to have you as a true friend."

She smiled, slightly confused, and then looked behind me, realizing where I came from.

"Ignore her, Bella. She's just jealous and spiteful."

I nodded, and followed her to my bedroom.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit." She smiled at me and left. I sat down on the bed and sighed. I was interrupted by a phone ringing. I dug it out of my jeans, and opened it. It was Edward. I decided to ignore it, and I lay down on the bed. I suddenly realized that this would be Edward from the past, the one that hadn't cheated on me.

I answered the call quickly.

"Edward?"

"Bella! Are you alright? Did you find out anything about your kidnapper?"

"No, I told you, I can't. I'll come back in ten years, remember I told you?"

I heard him sigh. "Jacob told me you wanted to talk to me."

I remembered my conversation with Jake. I'd forgotten about that. I suddenly realized that this was my chance, my chance to make it all right again, if I told him not to drive on that day, we would never have had the accident, and he would never have cheated on me! I could fix all this.

"Yes I did. Edward, listen to me carefully."

I was interrupted by a knock on the door, and it slowly opened, Jasper walked in.

"Hey. Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were on the phone. I'll come back later." He grinned at me, and left.

"Bella? Are you still there? Who was that? Was that your kidnapper?"

I hesitated. If I told him, I would still be with Edward, but I remembered what Jasper had told me in the kitchen.

"_Hey, listen to me. You're going to find someone one day, who will actually treat you well, he'll love you and will never do anything to hurt you."_

I remember the way Jasper had held my hand, and his eyes…his beautiful eyes. If we didn't have the accident, I would never have bonded with Jasper. Was I falling for Jasper?

"Bella? What did you want to tell me?"

It was Edward or Jasper. I had to make my choice.

I looked at the phone and I made my decision.

'Edward…I wanted to tell you…


	16. Mistake

**BPOV**

"Bella? You still there?" I heard Edward's voice through the phone's speaker.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I…I just need talk to someone."

"What do you mean?"

"I promise I'll call you back in ten minutes."

"I love you Bella." Edward said quietly.

I was about to say, "Then why did you sleep with my best friend?" But I bit my lip, and hung up.

I stepped outside of my room and hesitated. There were many problems with having a house this big. While I was considering which way to go, Jasper stepped out and put his arm around me.

"Hey there,darlin. Lost?"

I smiled at him. "Of course I am, there's like 10 corridors."

He laughed. "Where do you want to go? I can't refuse to help a damsel in distress." He winked at me.

I giggled, then stopped when I realized how stupid I sounded. "I need to talk to Rose."

He nodded and took my hand, and led me down a maze of corridors to the living room. Rose was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"I'll leave you two alone."Jasper said to me, and left the room.

"I need to talk to you." I sat down opposite Rose. She switched off the TV and turned to look at me, concerned.

"Sure. You can talk to me about anything."

I smiled, knowing I had a friend in her.

"Right, you know how I travelled into the future? When I first went to see Edward, he was married, to Tanya."

Rose gasped.

"What? He never married Tanya!"

"Yes, he did. And you knew that, but you seem to have forgotten."

"But..he never married Tanya. I don't understand."

"I was so upset, so me, you and Alice came up with a plan. I rang Edward in the past, and told him never to marry Tanya. So he didn't. That changed the future, so Tanya was never there. You and Alice knew this, but for some reason, you've forgotten. But I still remember, I shouldn't, but I do."

Rose listened to all this and sighed. "I believe you. But what has this got to do with anything?"

"I can still contact Edward from the past, the one that didn't cheat on me. If I tell him not to take me on a date and drive, we never would have had the accident, and he never would have cheated on me."

Rose frowned. "So are you going to do it?"

"I don't know, see this is my problem, I think I…like Jasper."

"Well of course you do. He's really sweet. I like Jasper." Rose said, looking confused.

"No…I mean…I _like_ Jasper."

Rose frowned, then suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh…"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"So you have to choose…Jasper or Edward?"

"Yeah, but do you think, if I do pick Edward, do you think I'll remember what happened? That I'll still like Jasper?"

Rose thought about it. "Well…technically you shouldn't. If you change what happened in the past, none of this would have happened, Edward would never have slept with Alice, so you shouldn't remember."

"But that same logic applies to what happened with Tanya. I shouldn't remember her…but I do."

"I know, that's what is weird. I guess you should just assume you will remember."

"What do you think I should do, Rose?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I would tell you to follow your heart, but I know how stupid that advice is. I can give you a hug though."

She grinned at me, and I hugged her tightly.

"I should go, I promised I'd ring Edward soon."

Rose nodded at me. "Will you be able to find your way back to your room?"

"I think so." I smiled at her.

5 minutes later I was lost. I sighed, and sat down in the middle of the corridor. I hated this house. "Jasper?" I called. No one replied. "I hate this house." I repeated.

Just then I felt someone sit down next to me. I turned to look at Edward.

"I hate it too. I get lost all the time."

"I don't want to talk to you, Edward." I said, and I stood up, and walked down the corridor. I heard him follow me, and he soon caught up with me. He grabbed my hand.

"Bella, please. Just talk to me."

I groaned inwardly, and turned to face him.

"What did you and Jasper talk about?"

He sighed. "Nothing. I wanted to see how things were with him and Alice. That's all."

"And how are things?"

"Good, I think. They'll probably get back together, they have Caitlyn as well, so it's more difficult for them to split up."

I was annoyed to see that I felt sad when Edward said they'll get back together.

"Luckily we don't have that problem, it's pretty easy for us to split up." I said, irritated.

I'd talked to him for a few minutes, and already, I was in a bad mood.

He sighed again. "Please Bella, I just…" He was interrupted by my phone ringing.

I looked down at it then back at Edward.

"Are you going to get that?"

I bit my lip, thinking. I couldn't take the call in front of him, how do I explain that it was him, 10 years ago?

"It's nobody. Just ignore it."

He looked suspicious. "Why? It could be important. Shouldn't you at least see who it is?"

"Uh…yeah…sure."

I dug the phone out of my pocket. Edward looked over my shoulder, as I opened it. I tried to cover it with my hand, but he saw.

"It says Edward. But I'm not ringing you?" He looked confused.

"It's another Edward."

"Oh. So who is he?"

"Just this guy, look, I should probably take this."

Edward frowned, but nodded. I saw him clench his fists.

I walked away from him quickly, down the corridor. I answered the phone.

"Hey Edward."

"Bella. Hey, you didn't ring, so I got worried. You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, I did. When I come back, in ten years, you'll take me on a date. Don't."

"Huh? What do you mean? How do you know I'll take you on a date?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain. Just remember, don't take me on a date, we'll just stay at home. Alright?"

'Bella, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, Edward. Just promise me."

"Fine, we won't go on a date."

"Thanks, bye."

"Wait, Bella." I hung up.

I closed my eyes tightly, then I opened them. I was still in Rose's house, nothing visibly seemed to have changed.

Why didn't it work? My thoughts were interrupted, by the sound of footsteps coming. I looked up, and saw Edward walking towards me.

"Hey, angel. What you up to?" He leant down, and kissed me.

"It worked!"

"What worked?" Edward said, looking confused.

"Where's Alice?" I asked him.

"She's with Jasper and Caitlyn, watching TV."

I still felt slightly sad, even though I knew this was better.

"Come on, let's go." I took his hand.

"Where?" Edward asked.

"I want to see Alice."

Edward smiled and nodded. I felt slightly guilty though, because I didn't want to see Alice, I wanted to see Jasper.

He led me to the living room, and I saw Jasper sitting on the sofa with Alice, he had his arm around her. I felt awful, seeing them together, but I tried to ignore my feelings.

"Hey guys." Edward said to them. They looked up. Alice smiled warmly at me.

"Hey. Where have you guys been?"

I ignored her. "Hey Jasper."

Jasper looked up at me. "Hey Bella."

He looked back at the TV. I felt so disappointed.

Edward sat down on the sofa, and patted the spot next to him. "Come sit, Bells." He smiled at me.

"Actually, can I talk to you, Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"Uh..yeah, sure."

I felt worried, but I followed him out of the living room.

"Bella, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I remember." He looked me in the eye.

"Remember what?"

"Alice and Edward slept together."

I gasped. "What? How do you remember? They don't remember!"

"What happened though? How come?"

"I changed it. I rang Edward from the past, and made sure it never happened. They don't remember because it never happened."

"But it did happen. They did do that. And something else happened, after we found out what happened."

"What happened?"

"This." And then he leant down and kissed me. It felt…like fireworks.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from the living room, but I ignored him, and pressed myself closer to Jasper. I relaxed, as we fell into our first kiss. He deepened the kiss, and slid his hands to my lower back.

heyy guys :) thanks for readin :) plz review :) good or bad :) but preferably good :D thanks guys :) remember review :) press tht button you know you want to :) x


	17. Disappointment

**BPOV**

I lay on the bed, while Jasper lightly trailed kisses down my neck. I had told Edward I wasn't feeling very well, and had gone back to my bedroom in Rosalie's house.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked me, sensing my uneasiness.

"What are we doing? I'm cheating on Edward, and you're cheating on Alice."

Jasper sighed. "Yes, but they cheated on us first."

I rolled over and looked at Jasper.

"But they didn't really, well this Alice and Edward didn't."

Jasper frowned. 'What do you mean?"

"I told you, remember? In the hallway. I rang Edward in the past, and changed it, I told him not to take me out on a date, so he never had that accident, so he never slept with Alice."

"But he did have that accident…or did he? I do remember it, you were in the hospital, in a coma, but he didn't have an accident. I'm really confused."

"So am I. Basically I changed the past so that none of that stuff happened. But I've done this before, and usually only I remember, so I'm confused. Why do you remember? You shouldn't."

Jasper nodded with understanding. "I get it. If you changed the past, none of it happened, so logically I shouldn't remember it, because I can't remember something that never happened. But I do remember. Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but that's not the point. The point is that Alice and Edward never cheated on us, so if they find out about…us, we're the bad guys. They'll hate us."

Jasper shook his head, and took my hand. "But I remember how spiteful Alice was, after she slept with Edward. And I remember how well we were getting on. Remember our pact?" Jasper grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, but there's a slight problem with that pact now, you're still married to Alice, and you can't divorce her, she'll want a reason, and what will you tell her?"

Jasper shook his head sadly again. "But I fell for you, Bella. I…love you." He stroked my hair, gently smiling at me.

"I know. But I don't know what I want now." I leaned forward, and he kissed me gently.

We were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Bella? Are you feeling alright?" Edward called out.

I looked at Jasper in horror, and he looked equally shocked.

"Hide!" I hissed.

"Just one sec, Edward." I said loudly.

Jasper jumped up off the bed, and looked around.

"Where?" He whispered back.

I looked around for a bathroom or a wardrobe where Jasper could hide, but there was no bathroom and the wardrobe was too small.

"Under the bed!" I whispered, pointing.

Jasper lay down, and rolled under the bed.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward shouted again.

I looked back, checking that none of Jasper was visible, before opening the door.

Edward looked at me, with concern in his eyes.

"You said you weren't feeling well? What's wrong?"

"Oh, you know, I just have a headache."

"Do you want some painkillers?" Edward asked me worriedly.

I smiled, seeing how concerned he was. "No, I'm fine. I just want to rest."

Edward nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. Come on." Edward took me by the hand, and started to lead me out the room.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"Back to my house. I thought that Alice and Jasper and Caitlyn could use some time alone, so I thought you could stay at my house. We'll spend more time together that way. After all, I went ten years without you." He grinned at me.

"And Alice was okay with that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she was happy with the idea. Not that she wants you to go obviously, she just wants to spend some time alone with Jasper and her daughter."

I nodded sadly. "Yeah that makes sense."

Edward noticed my sadness. "Unless…you don't want to stay at my house. If you think we're going too fast or anything."

Edward smiled while he said it, but I saw his eyes looked sad.

"No, no. I'm fine with staying at your house." I smiled at Edward. "Let's go."

Edward grinned at me and took my hand, and leaned down and kissed me lightly. I was surprised to see that I felt the fireworks again, when he kissed me.

I followed Edward back downstairs to the living room. Alice was there with Rose and Emmett.

Rose was sitting on the floor, playing with Caitlyn, while Emmett was flicking through channels on the TV. Alice stood up, when she saw us enter.

"Are you guys leaving now?" Alice smiled at me. I realized I had missed Alice, when she was being horrible to me. I hugged her tightly. Alice was surprised.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked me gently.

"Nothing, I just missed you." She looked confused, but smiled warmly at me anyway.

"Oh, Bella. Have you seen Jasper? He went upstairs sometime ago, and hasn't come back yet."

I suddenly remember Jasper was still under my bed. "Uh..no I haven't seen him. Sorry. Maybe he went to the toilet?"

Alice frowned but shrugged. "Maybe." She didn't look convinced though.

I felt guilty. Alice was being so nice to me, and I was kissing her husband behind her back. Before I could stop it, I felt tears start to roll down my face.

"Bella, what's wrong, angel?" Edward put his arm around me protectively.

I pressed myself closer to him. "I love you, Edward." I said softly.

I felt him chuckle. "I love you too, darling." He leant down and kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Alright, alright. That's enough with the kissing."

Rose stood up, grinning, and hugged me after Edward. "You guys go, be alone." Emmett winked at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. Soon Edward and I pulled up in front of his house. I followed him inside.

**APOV**

After Bella and Edward left, Jasper came down a few minutes later.

"You missed Bella and Eddie. They just left." Emmett said, grinning at Jasper.

"They left. Together. To his house." Jasper said quietly.

I frowned. Jasper had been acting weird for the last hour. He looked…sad.

"Are you alright, Jazz?" I asked him, worriedly.

He looked up suddenly, as if I interrupted his thinking.

"Umm…yeah I'm fine. So Bella's going to be living with Edward?"

"Yep, and I have a pretty good idea about what they're going to be doing." Emmett winked at Jasper. "There was a lot of kissing going on before they left." Emmett laughed.

As I was laughing with everyone else, I glanced at Jasper. He wasn't laughing, instead he looked really, really sad. I stood up, and went over to him.

"I love you." I smiled at him. As I leaned forward, and kissed me, it occurred to me that he hadn't said anything back.

**BPOV**

We went inside the house, but someone was waiting for us when we got there.

"Hey, Bella." Jake said to me. He turned to Edward. "Thought you were dead, dude."

heyy guys :) thanks for readin now why don't you do me a really really big favour and press that button underneath and review :) you know you want to x


	18. Gone

To ema nickles, thanks for the review it was really nice please keep readin an reviewing thanks :D xx

**BPOV**

I looked at Jake in horror. "Jake?"

"Hey, Bellsy." Jake grinned at me.

Edward frowned in confusion. "Why would I be dead?"

"The car accident?" Jake said, sounding equally confused.

I bit my lip, trying to make sense of what was happening. Why did Jake remember the car accident? Jasper remembered, but I thought maybe that was because he fell in love with me, and so remembered the event, but then why did Jake remember? And Edward was in love with me but he didn't remember, so what was going on?

"What car accident?" I heard Edward's voice.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jake asked.

"That's what I want to know. I was never in a car accident." Edward said.

I started laughing suddenly. Both the guys looked at me in surprise.

"Jake, that was so funny…good one. I think Edward would remember if he was in a car accident." I laughed a bit harder, trying to pretend it was a joke.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy, but Jake seemed to understand what I was doing.

"Well, come on Bella, it wasn't that funny." Jake grinned. "She always had this thing of laughing at my jokes, I guess that's because she loved me, right?" He winked at Edward.

Edward frowned and stepped closer to Jacob. "What do you want Jacob?"

"I came to check on Bella."

"Why? What's wrong with Bella?"

I widened my eyes at Jake, reminding him that there was nothing wrong with me, I hadn't been in an accident. He nodding, getting my message.

"You know, there doesn't have to be something with Bella, for me to see her. God, some guys are just so selfish." Jake winked at me.

I couldn't help but smile back at him, before I saw Edward's angry look.

"Jake, just tell us what you came here for, and then go. I want to spend some time alone with Bella, my girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know who she is, I just need to talk to her."

"Well…talk."

"Alone." Jake glared at Edward, who glared right back.

"It's alright, Edward. Let me talk to him."

He sighed, but nodded and left the room. As soon as he'd gone, Jake's angry look changed into a concerned look.

"What's happening, Bells? Why doesn't he remember the accident?"

"Because it never happened. I made that phone call."

Jake nodded, with understanding. "But how come I remember it?"

"I don't know…I think that whenever I change an event by changing the past, the only people who remember it, are the ones who the event is important for."

"Huh? What?"

"It's the only theory that makes sense! I always remember, because I'm the one that changed the past, but this explains why you remember it. Because the event was important for you."

Jake nodded. "Right, because of our kiss. I wanted to remember the event, so I did, even though in reality, it never happened."

I nodded. "Yep, and Jasper remembers it because he wants to remember it."

"Wait…Jasper remembers? Why does he want to remember?"

I bit my lip, realizing I had said too much.

Jake took my hand. "Bella, what's going on?"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, as I narrated the story.

"I was going to make the phone call, but it turns out Edward wasn't really dead."

Jake stayed quiet, as I retold the whole story, leaving out the bit about Jasper.

"So, Edward cheated on you?" Jake looked furious, and he turned around, and headed upstairs where Edward was.

I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"No! It never happened, he didn't cheat on me, remember? I made the phone call."

"So he doesn't remember?" I shook my head.

"But why would Jasper want to remember his wife cheating on him? I guess your theory must be wrong."

I bit my lip, wondering whether to tell him or not.

"Yeah, you're right. It must be wrong."

Jake looked suspicious, but decided to believe me. He hugged me, tightly.

"So you've forgiven him?"

"Well, of course. This Edward never slept with Alice. I love…Edward."

Jake narrowed his eyes, he noticed my hesitation before Edward. He was about to say something, but was interrupted by Edward coming down the stairs.

"Bella? Sorry to interrupt but there's someone on the phone for you."

"Who?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. He won't say, but he wants to talk to you."

I tried to think of who it could be, and decided it must be Jasper or Emmett.

I went into the kitchen, and took the phone from Edward. He smiled at me, then went back upstairs.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly into the phone.

"Hello, Bella." It was a deep man's voice, that was definitely not Jasper or Emmett.

"Umm…hi. Who is this?"

"I don't think you need to know that."

I got a feeling of dread in my stomach.

"Please, tell me, who are you?"

The man started laughing. "Ah, such a curious mind. You'll find out who I am soon enough, but for now I thought you might like to talk to someone you do know."

I waited, the feeling of dread rising steadily. The man passed the phone to someone else, there was some scuffling noises, before I heard a voice I recognized only too well.

"Bella?" Jasper said.

"Jasper? What's going on?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I went looking for you, and these men came out of nowhere. I'm sorry."

"Jasper, who is it? Who took you?"

"It's my…"

He was interrupted before he could say anything else.

"Jasper! Who is it? Jasper?"

I heard more scuffling, and then Jasper yelled in pain.

"Jasper!" I said, worriedly.

"No…he's occupied." The man returned to the phone.

"What did you to him? Who are you?" I cried into the phone.

I heard the man chuckle again. "I've been watching you for sometime now, Bella. You disappeared for ten years, then came back from apparently nowhere."

"What do you want?" I cried.

"There's a taxi waiting outside. Get into it. And if you tell anyone else about this phone call…"

I heard Jasper's voice again, filled with pain.

"Leave him alone!" I cried.

"Taxi." The man said, and hung up. I dropped the phone in horror, and stared at it. What was happening? Who was this man? Why had he taken Jasper? I needed to make sure he wasn't tricking me. I dialed the number of Alice's house, and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello."

"Hi, Alice, it's me."  
"Hey, Bella. What's up?" Alice asked, cheerfully.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He just left, to go see you, actually."

"Oh, alright." I hung up.

I sank down to the floor, and put my head in my hands, and started crying. These things weren't supposed to happen to me. They only happened in movies.

I looked out the window, and saw a taxi, waiting there. I knew I needed to get into it, for Jasper.

I stood up, and wiped my eyes, and went back into the living room.

"Hey, Bella." Jake said. "Who was that?"

"No one."

He frowned. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I ignored him, and got my coat. "I need to go, tell Edward…I'll be back soon."

I bit my lip again, to stop myself from crying.

"Bella, where are you going?" Jake asked me.

"Nowhere. Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him.

Jake stepped back, looking hurt.

I felt the tears stream down my face. I felt guilty, but I couldn't tell him anything. I walked out the house, and shut the door behind me.

The taxi driver didn't acknowledge me as I got into the car. As soon as I shut my door, he drove off.

'Who are you? Where are you taking me?" I asked the driver.

He didn't respond, just carried on driving.

I wiped my eyes, and tried to remember what Jasper had said. He said, 'my'. The guy that had taken him, Jasper must have known, but who? It could be anyone. He could have been saying, 'my dad, my uncle, my doctor, my friend.'

"I'll find you, Jasper. I won't let them hurt you." I whispered to myself.

Heyy guys plz review because you love my story that much ;) just press the button underneath and review my story, and help me reach 100 reviews :D thanks guys xx


	19. Riley

**Rescue**

_Heyy guys, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming please :)_

**JPOV (Jake's, not Jasper's)**

Edward stepped into the kitchen, just after Bella left.

"What happened? Where's Bella?" He asked me, looking concerned.

I frowned, not knowing what to tell him. "I think Bella's in trouble, she just left and she was crying, a lot." I replied.

His look of concern grew.

"Who was on the phone?"

"I don't know. We should go after her." I told him, but he was still looking at the phone. He went over and pressed redial and put the phone on speaker. I moved over to join him, and we listened to the phone ring on the other end. Eventually someone picked up.

"Hello?" Alice's voice.

"Alice? It's Edward. Did Bella just ring you?"

"Oh, yeah she did, just now."

"What did she say?"

"She wanted to know where Jasper was, I told her that he had just left to find her, and she said alright and hung up. Why? What's going on?"

"How did she sound?" I interrupted.

"Jake? Is that you? What are you doing there?"

"Answer the question, Alice." Edward said, tiredly.

"Upset, I think." She replied, sounding hurt.

"Thanks, Alice. Has Jasper got back?"

"No, he hasn't. I tried ringing him, but he's not picking up."

Edward sighed in frustration and hung up.

"What now? Who was on the phone before?" I asked Edward.

"He didn't say. It was a man, he just wanted to speak to Bella."

"Don't you have that thing on your phone? Where you dial a number, and it tells you the last number that rang your phone?"

"Yeah, I think we do." He sounded neutral, but I could tell he was impressed with the idea. He rang the number, and waited. Finally he put the phone down. "The number was withheld."

"How are we going to find her, Jacob?"

"Well we have one more option. We do live in the 21st century, so maybe, we could try ringing her?"

He rolled his eyes at me, and took out his phone. "Probably not the time for jokes, Jake."

"We don't know for certain anything bad has happened to her, just cos she was upset doesn't mean she's in danger." I told him, doing my best to sound reassuring. I didn't think it worked though.

"Oi, speakerphone." I told him.

He put the phone on the counter between us, and we listened to it ring.

"Hello?" Bella's voice. I sighed in relief.

"Bella! Where are you?" Edward asked.

"Look, Edward, I can't talk right now."

"No! Look Bella, if something's wrong you have to tell me, please?"

"I love you, Edward." She replied, softly.

"No, Bella! Do not do this! Don't think you can do this on your own! Talk to us, please." I interrupted.

"Jake? Just please trust me."

"Just tell us where you're going at least. What happened?"

"No phones." We heard a gruff voice on the other end.

"Who was that, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Look, I have to go now. Just…put my coat back in the cupboard, alright Jake?"

"I said, no phones!" The gruff voice said again. We heard Bella shout in pain and then she was gone.

Edward sank back against the counter.

"What was that about the coat?"

I frowned, in confusion. "I don't know."

I left Edward, and walked over to the sofa, where Bella had left her coat. I picked it up, and was staring at it, when I heard Edward come up behind me.

"She sounded like she was in danger, what did she mean about the coat? It must have been a message or something." Edward murmured.

I nodded in agreement, and turned the coat over in my hands. The pocket felt heavier on one side. I reached in and drew out Bella's old phone.

"What's that? Isn't that Bella's old phone?" Edward asked, seeing what I had taken out.

Understanding dawned on me.

"She wants me to ring back."

"Ring who? Her again?"

I shook my head.

"She wants me to change the past."

Edward looked at me like I'd gone crazy. "Look, Jake, I know you're worried about Bella, but we should really focus on finding her now."

"I don't have time to explain this to you, but we have to do this. I think wherever Bella's gone, it has something to do with Jasper. We have to ring him in the past."

Edward still didn't seem to remember. The last time Bella had changed the past must have made him forget everything, but I didn't have time to do this. I walked away, and found Jasper in the contacts, but I hesitated before I rang him. What was I supposed to be saying to him?

**BPOV**

The driver snatched the phone from me and crushed it under his foot. I'd been so focused on talking to Jake and Edward, I hadn't realized we'd pulled over.

"Where are we?" But he'd gone back to his policy of ignoring me. He yanked me out of the car and dragged me to a small cottage. We were in some sort of woods. I prayed that Jake had understood my message and was in the process of changing the past.

As the driver shoved me into the house, I heard Jasper yelling in pain.

"Jasper!" I ran towards the sounds, and burst into a nearby room.

An young man, who I didn't recognize, was in the process of sliding a knife down Jasper's arm. The blood was trickling down, and the man was grinning.

"Stop!" I cried.

The man whirled around, holding up the knife. I took a step backwards. Jasper closed his eyes when he saw me.

"No, Bella." He said softly. "Why did you come?"

The man grinned at me. "Jasper, aren't you going to introduce us? Where are your manners?"

Jasper sighed. "Bella, this is Riley, my brother."

Riley smiled, viciously, and offered me his hand. I didn't take it.

"Rude, but it's ok. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"I'm here, let him go!" I yelled at him.

He shook his head. "So I hear you came from the past? Time travelling is something I'm very interested in."

I glared at him. "Why? Why do you care? How could you do this to your own brother?" I asked, indicating the blood.

"So many questions…where to start? I want to know how you did it? How did you time travel?"

"I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident."

He nodded, accepting my words. What was taking Jake so long? How come he hadn't rang yet? Why was I still here?

"Tell me everything. How did it happen?" He gestured to a nearby seat. "Please, sit."

"First let Jasper go. Then I swear, I'll tell you everything."

He considered my request. Finally he nodded.

"Matthew?" He called. The driver entered. "Take my brother back home, but make sure he doesn't know how to get back here again."

Matthew nodded and dragged Jasper from the room.

"Now, start from the beginning. Where did you start your time travelling?"

**JPOV**

I stared at the phone for what felt like ages. What was I supposed to tell Jasper? I had no idea what Bella was doing or where she was? How was I meant to change the past?

Edward was pacing around the room, trying to come up with ideas to find Bella. A banging on the door interrupted us both. Edward rushed to open it. Our first thoughts were of Bella. However it was Jasper, covered in blood.

"Jasper!"

"Hurry! My brother, he has Bella. We have to help her."

"Your brother?" Edward asked.

"He's a psychopath. He wants to know how Bella managed to time travel."

He saw the phone in my hand. "That's it! You have to ring me!"

He snatched the phone off me and started dialing a number. Then he handed me the phone. "Tell me not to tell my brother anything about Bella."

I suddenly understood where he was going with this. I took the phone, and pressed speaker phone.

Jasper's voice greeted me. "Bella? Is this you?"

"No, it's Jake. Listen to me, when Bella comes back and explains everything in 10 years, don't tell Riley anything about it."  
"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Just please listen to me, alright?" I hung up. "Will that be enough?" I asked Jasper.

"It has to be, for Bella's sake."

We all stood in silence, waiting for something to happen.

It happened instantly. One minute I was standing in the living room with Edward and Jasper, and then suddenly Bella was there.

She looked around in confusion and I could tell she remembered. But Jasper and Edward's faces told me they didn't.

Edward looked genuinely happy. "So anyway, I booked the table for 7pm. That's not too late is it?"

He turned to Jasper. "Alice said you were picking Caitlyn up and you would meet us there. We're going with Rose and Emmett."

Jasper nodded. "Yep, and I'll meet you guys there."

Bella looked at me and took a deep breath. "That's perfect." She leaned over and kissed Edward.

"I…have to go. See you tonight." I murmured, and hurriedly left the house. I could feel Bella staring at me as I left.

**BPOV**

Jasper left soon after Jake, and it was just Edward and I. He grinned at me, and leaned in to kiss me again. I smiled and then I remembered Riley's vicious grin and I shuddered.

Edward immediately had his arms around me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." And I leaned in to kiss him again.

Later that night, at the restaurant, we met up with the rest of the gang. Alice and Jasper seemed happy together, and I was confident that everything would be all right again.

The live music gently washed over me. And I leaned into Edward who had his arm around me. The singer finished his set.

'Wow!" Alice exclaimed. "Your brother is amazing at singing, Jasper." She smiled warmly at him, as I felt my blood freeze.

"Yeah, I never knew Riley was such a good singer." Rose grinned.

I looked at Jake and his expression mirrored mine. I felt like I was falling, as someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around slowly, until I was looking into Riley's deep golden eyes.

"You didn't think you were getting rid of me that easily, did you? He smirked. "When someone kidnaps a time traveller, they take certain precautions to ensure that certain parts of the past can't be changed. So maybe I didn't kidnap you in this version of the future, but I still know about you. And I still want to know every little detail about your time travelling experience. And I am willing to do whatever it takes to get that information…"

He spoke softly, so no one else could hear him. Then he grinned, viciously, and walked around the rest of the table, as everyone congratulated him on his singing. I felt my blood run cold, as his eyes never left mine.


End file.
